Athena vengadora
by KASADY009
Summary: Durante su gira en Nueva York, un incidente llevó a Athena a formar parte de los vengadores, ahora debe adaptarse a su nueva vida de superheroína mientras conoce nuevas personas, al mismo tiempo que viejos conocidos regresan. SNK y Marvel coexisten en este universo.
1. Chapter 1

̶ ¡Hola Nueva York! ̶ Gritaba una hermosa jovencita de cabello violeta –¡Es un honor estar aquí!

El público ovacionaba su nombre. La japonesa comenzó a interpretar una de sus canciones ante la audiencia eufórica. Era la primera vez que la cantante salía de Japón en una gira. Su nombre ya era muy conocido en todo el mundo gracias a su participación en los torneos de KOF, donde ganó el corazón de muchos de sus fanáticos. La psycho soldier de nombre Athena Asamiya se consideró en la cima de su carrera musical. La noche era perfecta, todo salía de maravilla, sus nervios por cantar delante de cientos de millas de personas desaparecieron por completo pudiéndose comportar como ella misma con total seguridad. Todo era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

Nueva York es un lugar muy grande. Y como cualquier ciudad grande, existe toda clase de personas únicas.

En medio del concierto toda la tranquilidad y emoción fue interrumpida por el sonido de una fuerte explosión. La gente comenzó a huir desesperada del lugar, aquello se convirtió en caos. Pero nadie sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo. La idol, que se sintió en el escenario, no sabía qué hacer, en realidad tenía miedo, pero ella está acostumbrada a ayudar a los que lo necesitan. Así que, con un destello rosado, cambió su atuendo moderno por uno más adecuado para la situación (el de Kof 2002)

El problema vendrá de fuera, así que rápidamente el psicópata soldado se teletransportará hacia las afueras del Madison Square Garden solo para encontrarse con una gran escena. Un gran hombre furioso de piel verde estaba siendo alguna vez por un grupo de personas con trajes muy vistosos, eran conocidos como los Vengadores.

̶ Tranquilo Bruce, este calmante te devolverá a la normalidad ̶ Dijo el hombre de las barras y estrellas, Steve Rogers, o mejor conocido como el Capitán América.

«¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?» Pensaba Athena. De pronto del cielo cayó un hombre dentro de una armadura de hierro directo en el concreto de la calle dejando un pequeño cráter. El hombre rápidamente se rápidamente y se sacudió sin perder la compostura.

̶ Capitán ̶ Saludó formalmente.

̶ Dijiste que lo tenías controlado Tony ̶ Le respondió Steve.

̶ Bueno, creo que me precipité un poco ̶ Dijo ̶ ¿Cómo está nuestro amigo verde ?, Nos ayudaría demasiado si se levantaría nuevamente.

̶ ¿Qué está ocurriendo? En Se entrometió Athena.

̶ ¿Ah? ̶ Voltearon los héroes ̶ Oye niña, ¿No deberías estar corriendo por tu vida? Dijo Le dijo Ironman.

̶ No puedo huir y dejar a mis fanáticos en peligro, ¿Cuál es el problema?

̶ Eso es el problema ̶ Ironman señaló detrás de Athena y del edificio.

A lo lejos, un enorme dragón verde de cuello largo destruía todo a su paso.

̶ Él es Fing Fang Foom ̶ Dijo Stark ̶ Es como el Godzilla pero de Nueva York.

̶ Tony, llévate a esta niña lejos de aquí, tenemos que evacuar a todos antes de que alguien muera ̶ Dijo el Capitán.

Ninguna De ninguna manera ̶ Contestó Athena –Yo voy a ayudar. ¡Soy Athena Asamiya, psicópata y guerrera de la justicia! ̶ Dijo con orgullo.

–Genial, otra loca ̶ Se dijo Ironman ̶ Escucha niña, sé que estás emocionado de estar frente al héroe más grande de la historia, o sea, yo. Pero créeme, esto no es un juego, no podemos permitir que vayas y amigos.

A unos metros de ahí, Hawkeye cayó sobre un automóvil.

̶ Ugh ... ̶ Se quejó tosiendo un poco de sangre ̶ Oigan, si ya terminaron de platicar, ¿podrían ayudarnos? Irió Sugirió Clint.

̶ ¿Cómo te sientes Bruce? Untó Pregunté Steve.

̶ Estable… con ganas de aplastar algo ̶ Respondió mientras su cuerpo se hizo grande y verde nuevamente.

̶ ¡Vengadores unidos! ̶ Gritó el capitán.

̶ ¡Ikkimasu yo! ̶ Gritó la japonesa en su idioma lista para ayudar. Pero antes de que podría dar un paso, una mano metálica la tomó por la espalda y se llevó la volando.

̶ Tú no irás a ningún lado jovencita ̶ Dijo Ironman.

Pero ¡Pero, pero tengo que combatir el mal! ̶ Renegó como una niña.

̶ Aquí hay gente a la que le pagan para eso, pero no te preocupes, le daré tu mensaje a el mal.

Los vengadores comenzaron a atacar. Hulk tomó un enorme autobús y lo que pudo contra el dragón, pero así fácilmente lo desvió con un pequeño golpe. El autobús ahora iba directo a un grupo de personas y los vengadores no parecían haber dado cuenta, excepto Atenea quién observaba todo desde las alturas entre los brazos de Ironman.

̶ ¡Oh no, ese camión va a aplastar a las personas! ̶ Dijo Le dijo la ídolo al hombre de hierro.

Caer No caeré en esa trampa niña ̶ Respondió Stark.

Athena sin pensarlo dos veces se teletransportó hacia el grupo de personas.

¿What? ̶ Se sorprendió Tony al ver que ya no la tenía en brazos ̶ JARVIS Busca a la niña ̶ Ordenó a su armadura.

̶ Localizando, un momento por favor ... Entre la 8va y 30 señor ̶ Ironman miró hacia la dirección.

Atenea estaba creando un enorme escudo rosa para proteger a las personas del impacto del autobús.

̶ Qué ¿Qué es ella ...? Preguntó Se sorprendió sorprendió a Stark.

El enorme escudo absorbió el impacto del camión, dejando a las personas intactas.

̶ JARVIS ¿Puedes identificar a esa niña? ̶

̶ Realizando escaneo facial ... Su nombre es Athena Asamiya, cantante comercial muy famosa en Japón, es una celebridad con poderes psíquicos, señor.

̶ Recuérdame hablar con ella más tarde ̶ Dijo Tony.

En la zona de batalla, Fing Fang Foom había sido derribado por los vengadores.

¡jaja! Así se hace grandulón ̶ Felicitó Hawkeye a Hulk.

̶ Aún no cantes victoria Clint ̶ Dijo el capitán.

La enorme bestia enormemente su cabeza y escupió un chorro de ácido por su boca. Steve se interpuso entre el ácido y sus compañeros, pero su escudo no era suficiente para cubrir todo su cuerpo y su piel comenzó a quemarse.

̶ ¡Por el poder de Odín! ̶ Thor hizo caer un rayo justo en la cabeza del dragón alienígena, dejándolo fuera de combate.

El capitán resistió el dolor, pero los tejidos de su piel se deshicieron lentamente por el ácido.

Que Tenemos que llevar a Steve a un hospital, ¡ya! ̶ Dijo Black Widow.

Thor comenzó a girar su martillo para volar hacia un hospital, pero pronto la joven pelivioleta apareció entre ellos con su teletransportación.

̶ ¡Puedo curarlo! Jo Dijo arrodillándose frente a él colocando sus manos sobre las heridas.

̶ ¿Quién es ella? Untó Preguntó Hawkeye ̶ ¿De dónde salió?

Nombre Mi nombre no es importante ̶ Dijo Athena intentando concentrarse en su poder.

De sus manos brotaba una pequeña ráfaga de energía rosada que al hacer contacto con el capitán, comenzó a sanar su piel.

̶ Woow, jamás había visto esta clase de médicos en Midgard ̶ Dijo Thor.

El dolor desapareció dejando al capitán como nuevo.

̶ No me culpes cap, la niña simplemente desapareció de mis brazos ̶ Dijo Ironman aterrizando junto a él.

¿Quién eres, y cómo puedes hacer esto? Untó Pregunté Steve Rogers.

̶ Mi nombre es Athena Asamiya y yo ... ̶

̶ Es una cantante con poderes psíquicos ̶ Dijo Ironman ̶ Increíbles poderes, por cierto ̶

̶ Bueno, muchas gracias Athena ̶ Le gradeció el capitán ̶ Mi nombre es Steve Rogers, y nosotros somos los vengadores.

«Superhéroes, ¡es increíble estoy rodeada de superhéroes!» Pensó la pelivioleta.

̶ Escuché sobre ustedes en televisión. La invasión en Nueva York fue una noticia mundial. Lo cual es sorprendente porque yo también me enfrenté a una invasión alienígena, aunque en menor escala ̶

Escucha ¿Escucharon eso?, Esta niña es una superheroína también ̶ dijo Thor ̶ Además de tener un nombre bastante curioso ... dime niña, ¿Haz oído hablar de la diosa Atenea? ̶

̶ ¿Perdón? ̶ Dijo confundida.

̶ No le hagas caso, queremos hablar contigo ̶ Dijo Tony ̶ Tus poderes y tu motivación de pelear son algo que no se ve todos los días, nosotros somos nuestros desafíos de los peligros que corremos día con día, así que nos damos la tarea de reclutar y preparar a futuros miembros, personas jóvenes y con potencial. Como tú.

«¡Dios mio! ¿Me está buscando un lugar en el equipo? ¿Qué hago, debo aceptar? ¿Pero qué pasará con mi vida en Japón? No puedo abandonar la escuela ni mis amigos»

̶ Sé que es algo arrepentido, y una adolescente como tú no podría tomar una decisión tan grande como sea tan fácil, pero si aceptas, te daremos toda la ayuda posible, con tu escuela, tu familia y todo lo que necesites. Podrás mudarte inmediatamente y no perderás contacto con el mundo que conoces. ¿Qué dados? Preguntó Le solicito Stark ̶ Aunque sea de reserva ¿Te gustaría ser una vengadora?

«Ser un superhéroe ... el maestro Chin estaría orgulloso. ¡No necesito pensarlo dos veces!»

̶ ¡Acepto! ̶ Dijo con emoción.

Una hora más tarde en la torre de los vengadores.

Ésta Y será su habitación, señorita Asamiya ̶ Le dijo el mayordomo, quién cargaba con las maletas.

̶ Muchas gracias, ¿señor ...?

̶ Edwin Jarvis. Pero puedo llamarme solo Jarvis ̶ Dijo el mayordomo.

̶ Gracias Jarvis. Y puedes llamarme Athena.

̶ Espero que disfrute su estadía aquí, Athena ̶ Jarvis se retiraba del lugar.

̶ Espere ... ̶ Lo detuvo la psíquica.

̶ ¿Diga?

̶ Este lugar ... es muy grande, y está lleno de botones en las paredes, laboratorios y aparatos raros, cosas de superhéroes. ¿No es un peligro que yo esté paseando por aquí gratuitamente? Me sentiría incómoda con tan solo ir a la cocina.

Cu Descuide señorita, está en el lugar más seguro de toda Nueva York, este piso está diseñado para huéspedes y nuevos reclutas, es imposible que un accidente pueda ocurrir, así que siéntase libre de explorar el lugar.

̶ Uh ... ¡Gracias!

̶ Descanse ̶ Dijo Jarvis antes de retirarse.

Minutos después ...

̶ ¡¿CÓMO ES ESO DE QUE NO VAS UN REGRESAR ?!

̶ Tranquilo Kensou, ya te lo expliqué. ¡Me uní a un equipo de superhéroes !, ¡ahora soy una vengadora! ¿No es increíble? ̶ Dijo Athena por el teléfono.

̶ ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Es peligroso!

̶ Vamos Kensou, el maestro Chin nos entrenó para utilizar nuestros poderes para el bien. Y esta es una gran oportunidad, creo que es el destino el que me trajo, por eso vine a Nueva York.

̶ ¡¿Estás loca?!, Visto noticias de Nueva York, ¡Está plagado de súper personas! ¡Súper personas que son MALAS!

Es Y es por eso que estoy aquí, para detenerlos.

Cla ¡Claro que no !, ¡tú estas allá por una gira musical! ¿O ya lo olvidaste?

̶ Kensou, esto es más grande que la música, se trata de proteger vidas.

̶ Pues comienza por proteger tu vida y regresa inmediatamente ̶ Ordenó el castaño.

̶ No. ¿Te estás escuchando? Suenas como un padre sobreprotector. Sé que te preocupas por mí, yo también lo hago por ti, pero debes entender que esto significa mucho, mi sueño siempre ha sido parte de un súper equipo. ¿Recuerdas el Justice Team que hice con Kim, Tizoc y May Lee ?, siempre he querido esto, espero que lo entiendas ...

̶ Bien ... si es eso lo que quieres ... cuando reacciones y cambios de opinión ya sabes dónde encontrarme ̶ Kensou cortó la llamada.

̶ Lo siento ... Kensou ̶ Se dijo la idol.


	2. Capítulo II

Al día siguiente.

Athena se levantó de su cama, y salió de la habitación con su pijama puesta.

En la sala, Hawkeye se sentó en el sofá, mientras que Thor desayunaba un tazón de cereal.

̶ Buenos días ̶ Saludó un poco tímida.

̶ ¡Oh, pero si es la niña psíquica! ̶ Gritó Thor con la boca llena de comida.

̶ ¿Cómo estuvo tu primera noche Athena? Untó Pregunté Hawkeye sin despegar la mirada del televisor.

̶ Uh, Estuvo ... bien ̶ respondió ̶ ¿Dónde están los demás?

̶ Tony en su mansión, y el cap salió a correr desde las 5:00 am, de los demás no tengo idea ̶ Dijo el arquero.

Ref ¿Te refieres al tipo verde y la mujer del traje negro? Untó Pregunté.

̶ Sí, y también Wanda, Visión, Spider-Woman, Wolverine ... somos un grupo muy extenso, aunque no todos vivimos aquí. Pero descuida, a las 11 habrá una reunión, el cap quiere presentarte a todos.

̶ ¿Uh? ¡¿Habrá una reunión por mí ?, no creo que sea necesario!

̶ Descuida no estés nerviosa, son todos amistosos, excepto Logan, pero es inofensivo con los niños.

̶ ¿Niños?

Siento Lo siento, no lo digo por ti, es solo que nunca hemos tenido un miembro tan joven.

Aya Vaya… será muy difícil encajar aquí, soy mucho más joven y no creo tener la suficiente madurez para convivir con ...

* ¡Cof, cof! * Tosió Thor mientras se ahogaba con la comida ̶ ¡Por las barbas de Odín !, ¿Intentas asesinar al dios del trueno? ¡Muere! ̶ El asgardiano perdió un pequeño rayo contra su tazón de cereal.

̶ Descuida, te acostumbrarás ̶ Dijo Clint despreocupado.

Cuartel general de los vengadores, 11:00 a.m.

La psíquica estaba nerviosa al estar rodeada por un montón de superhéroes.

̶ Los reunidos para que conozca a la más reciente miembro de nuestras filas, su nombre es Athena Asamiya ̶ La publicó el Capitán América.

̶ Lindo nombre ̶ Dijo Wanda Maximoff ̶ Me gusta lo que hiciste con tu cabello.

̶ G-Gracias ... ̶ Respondió con pena ̶ Pero no le he hecho nada, el color es natural ̶ Dijo mientras jugaba con uno de sus mechones.

̶ Esa niña huele cómo a cereza ̶ Dijo Wolverine a la distancia.

̶ Vamos viejo, ¿Siempre tiene que oler a las personas? Dijo Le dijo Ant-man.

Algo Es algo involuntario.

̶ Eres raro ̶ Le respondió Scott.

̶ Más raro es apestar a mi $ # da de hormiga ̶ Contestó Wolverine.

Basta Ya basta, los dos ̶ Dijo Steve ̶ Athena, quiero presentarte a Visión, Falcon, Wolverine, Ant-man, Spider-Woman y Scarlet Witch, al resto los conociste ayer.

̶ Estoy encantado de conocerlos a todos, espero que nos llevemos bien ̶ Dijo la pelivioleta.

̶ Es hermosa ̶ Dijo Ant-man.

̶ Y muy joven para ti ̶ Se burló Spider-woman.

̶ Así que, trabajarás con nosotros ̶ Dijo Falcon

̶ Todavía no ̶ Respondió el Capitán América ̶ Tenemos que entrenarla primero. Es por eso que los reuní, quiero que cada día, uno de nosotros pase por lo menos 3 horas con ella, le enseñamos todo sobre ser un vengador.

Parece Me parece bien, yo te enseñare a pelear, niña ̶ Le dijo Clint.

̶ Descuida, sé artes marciales ̶ Respondió sonriente.

¿What? Mayoría La mayoría se sorprendió.

̶ ¿Qué edad tienes? Preguntó Le informó el arquero.

18 ¡18! ̶ Contestó con la misma sonrisa.

Los héroes no creen creer que supiera artes marciales a tan corta edad.

̶ Entrenamiento desde los 6 años en las montañas de China. Vaya, nadie tiene esa infancia ̶ Dijo Tony Stark mientras entraba a la habitación.

̶ ¿D-Disculpe? ̶ Athena se sorprendió ̶ ¿Cómo es que sabe ...?

̶ Investigue todo sobre ti ̶ Respondió ̶ Tienes un historial increíble: Entrenamiento en combate, poderes psíquicos, promedio perfecto en la escuela, ¡y además cantas!

Olvidar Sin olvidar ese cabello y ojos morados ̶ Agregó Ant-man.

Embargo Sin embargo ... aún no me queda claro el origen de tu poder ̶ Tony sacó una hoja doblada de su saco ̶ Ayer cuando nos encontramos por primera vez, me tomé la libertad de recoger uno de tus cabellos, lo siento por eso. Según los resultados del Dr. McCoy, no eres mutante, ni inhumana.

̶ ¿Y eso importa? ̶ Dijo Clint.

̶ Importa, sí ̶ Respondió Tony mientras revisaba su celular ̶ Siempre es bueno saber que eres, ¿No lo crees ?, muchos de nuestros enemigos pueden manipular el gen xy tienen poderes sobre los mutantes, sin olvidar a los centinelas, hay que ser precavidos .

̶ Grandioso Tony, asusta a la chica nueva ̶ Dijo Black Widow.

̶ Dejando eso de lado ̶ Hablo Steve ̶ Athena, ¿podrías demostrarnos tus habilidades?

̶ ¡Claro! ̶ Respondió la joven entusiasta.

̶ Bien, vamos a la habitación de entrenamiento, Hawkeye ¿serías tan amable? ̶ Dijo el capitán.

̶ Esto será divertido ̶ Se dijo Clint.

En la sala de entrenamiento, Athena y Hawkeye tomarán posiciones de combate.

Cu Descuida Athena, solo será una pequeña demostración de habilidad cuerpo a cuerpo ̶ Dijo Steve ̶ Empiecen.

̶ ¡Aquí vamos! ̶ Dijo Clint mientras saltó con una patada frontal.

Athena la cubrió con sus brazos y contraataco con un golpe en la cara, el cual Hawkeye esquivó con mucha facilidad. De nuevo el arquero dio otra patada, la cual fue bloqueada una vez más por Athena.

̶ Ella bloquea, no esquiva ̶ Dijo Wolverine ̶ Debe estar acostumbrada a pelear en combates cortos y con reglas.

̶ Tiene buenos movimientos ofensivos, pero necesita trabajar más en su defensa ̶ Afirmó el capitán.

̶ Vamos Athena, esto apenas comienza ̶ Dijo Hawkeye divirtiéndose.

La idol realizó una serie de golpes y patadas características de ella, pero Clint los esquivó con un poco de dificultad.

̶ ¡Psychoball! ̶ Gritó la japonesa lanzando una bola rosada de energía

̶ ¡Guau! ̶ Hawkeye saltó hacia un lado evitando por poco el ataque ̶ Rayos ... eso estuvo cerca.

̶ Esto se puso interesante ̶ Dijo Logan.

Qué ¿Qué fue eso, niña? ̶ Reclamó Clint.

̶ Lo-Lo siento, me dejé llevar ̶ Dijo apenada ̶ ¿Te encontramos bien?

̶ Estoy bien ... ¿Eso era una bola de fuego?

̶ ¡Energía psíquica! ¿Es increíble, no? ̶ Alardeó la ídolo.

̶ Sí que lo es ̶ Dijo el Capitán ̶ Tienes buenas habilidades con ese poder.

̶ Todo es gracias a mi maestro Chin, él me enseño todo lo que sé.

̶ ¿Qué más sabes hacer? Untó Preguntó el capitán.

San Puedo sanar personas, levitar, teletransportarme, atacar ataques, premoniciones, y ... espero que esto no sea un problema, pero puedo leer mentes.

̶ Teleportadora y telépata ... ¿Seguro que no es una mutante Stark? ̶ Dijo Wolverine.

̶ ¿Telépata ...? Oh, no ̶ Dijo Scott.

Aver ¿Te avergüenza que alguien sepa lo que piensas? ̶ dijo Spider-woman.

Que Es que ... vi a Hulk desnudo una vez, y ya no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza.

Razón Tiene razón, no puede ̶ Dijo Wanda.

̶ Esta niña tiene mucho potencial ̶ Aseguró Steve ̶ Espero grandes cosas de ti, jovencita.

Esa misma noche, en la torre de los vengadores. La reunión había terminado y Tony Stark le dio un pequeño recorrido por la sala principal mientras la psíquica no dejaba de hablar.

Además ¡Además tengo mi propia vestimenta de superheroína! ¿Quieres verla? ¿Quieres? ̶ Decía Athena.

̶ Veo que te gusta hablar demasiado ¿verdad? ̶ Dijo Tony.

̶ Oh ... lo siento, a veces me emociono demasiado.

̶ Eso es bueno, pero guarda ese entusiasmo para tu primera misión.

Cuándo ¿cuándo será eso? Pregunto emocionada.

I don't know. Eso lo decidirá el cap.

Se ¿Se refiere al capitán américa?

̶ Si, él.

Él ¿Él es el líder del equipo?

̶ Ah, eh, diría que los dos somos líderes. Pero él es quién toma esas decisiones. Yo decidí reclutar al equipo por ejemplo, y el decidirá cuando estés lista.

Aya Vaya ... así que hay jerarquías. Hay mucho que debo aprender.

Hablando Y hablando de aprender, aún no te lo he dicho, pero la próxima semana asistirás a la escuela.

̶ ¿Enserio ?, woow ... ̶ Dijo la psíquica bajando la mirada.

̶ Ese "woow" no sonó tan entusiasta.

Que Es que ... son tantos cambios en mi vida y en tan poco tiempo ... hace un día estaba en mi último concierto de mi primer gira, lista para volver a Japón. Y ahora formo parte de un equipo de superhéroes, es una locura.

Sé Lo sé, pero no estarás sola. Te darás cuenta de que más que un equipo, somos una familia.

Gusta Me gusta como suena eso ̶ Dijo más animada la psíquica.

̶ Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿Qué hay de tu familia? Untó Pregunté Tony.

̶ Oh ... mi única familia ha sido mi maestro, su nombre es Chin, y su discípulo Kensou, él ha sido como un hermano para mí. Pero mi maestro dice que ya no puedes enseñarme nada, y que debo seguir mi sueño ̶

̶ ¿Tu sueño de ser un superhéroe? ̶

Verdadero Mi verdadero sueño es cantar, llegar a los oídos de todo el mundo y hacerlos sentir bien con mi música ̶ Dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

̶ Vaya sueño ̶ Se dijo Tony.

Supuesto Por supuesto que también soy consciente de que mi poder puede ayudar a otras personas, y por eso hago esto. Sé que el mundo es un lugar peligroso, pero si todos trabajamos juntos, podemos establecer la paz y todos seremos felices.

Jal Ojalá tuvo ese optimismo ̶ Dijo Stark ̶ Bueno señorita universo, creo que es hora de dormir.

̶ ¿Tendré un toque de queda?

̶ No, pero debes dormir temprano porque irás a la escuela. Se que no soy tu padre, Dios, espero no ser el padre de nadie jamás, pero como te dije, así es una familia, y en la familia, cuidamos unos de otros. Así que yo estoy cuidando, que mañana no faltes a la escuela, y que no me hagas quedar mal por recomendado como una estudiante brillante.

̶ Supongo que tiene razón, Sr. Stark.

̶ Siempre la tengo. Vamos, te acompañaré a tu habitación.

Athena se envió sobre su enorme cama mientras Tony se detuvo en la puerta.

̶ Ir a una nueva escuela me pone nerviosa.

̶ Estarás bien, vi tu historial académico y eres lista. Estabas una de las mejores escuelas de

Japón, ¿no es así?

̶ Si ...

̶̶ Entonces descuida, de ahora en adelante asistirás a una de las mejores escuelas de Nueva York. Estudiarás en Midtown High School.

̶ Suena a que es una escuela gigante ̶ Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acostaba en la cama.

̶ Lo es, descansa Athena ̶ Dijo Tony mientras se retiraba.

Señor ¿Señor Stark?

̶ ¿Sí?

̶ Si ustedes son una familia, ¿por qué usted vive en una mansión?

̶ Bueno porque ... yo ... ¡Duerme ahora jovencita! ̶ Tony apagó la luz y se retiró.

Al día siguiente en la escuela Midtown High, una gran limusina se encontraba estacionada enfrente de la escuela.

̶ Señorita Asamiya, le repito que son las 7:45, y su primera clase es a las 8:00, debe bajarse ya.

̶ Ya lo sé Jarvis, sólo estoy… meditando, y además te he dicho que me puedes llamarme Athena.

̶ Bueno señorita Athena, ahora son las 7:46, ¿va a bajar? Porque las instrucciones del señor Stark fueron que condujera a través del campus hasta su aula de ser necesario.

̶ ¡Bien!, ya voy… es sólo que, estoy algo nerviosa.

̶ Descuide, está comprobado que en el 80% de los casos, los nervios desaparecen en los primeros 30 minutos. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

«Está bien, aquí voy» Pensó mientras se armó de valor. La psíquica por fin bajó del vehículo.

̶ ¡Adiós y gracias Jarvis!

̶ Volveré por usted a la 1:00 pm.

En la escuela, la joven de cabello púrpura caminaba por el campus, observando sus alrededores «Okey, Athena… no es la primera vez que asistes a una escuela desconocida en otro país. Ser la chica nueva no es tan malo, aunque en Japón siempre tuve a Kensou junto a mí, y aquí, estoy completamente sola… además debo recordar que soy…» Varios de los estudiantes corrieron hacia ella.

̶ ¡Athena! ̶

̶ ¡Soy tu fan! ̶

̶ ¡Dame tu autógrafo! ̶

Gritaban los fanáticos.

«… una persona medianamente famosa» Athena caminaba entre ellos intentando llegar a su nuevo salón de clases.

̶ ¡Chicos, estoy agradecida por su cariño, pero, se me hace tarde, debo, llegar a mi primera clase!

En otra parte de la escuela un joven estudiante también llegaba un poco tarde para su clase.

̶ ¡Demonios! No puedo llegar tarde de nuevo ̶ Decía para sí mismo «Enserio, no puedo, la maestra me dio un ultimátum: un retraso más y no podré presentar mi examen final»

El joven se apresuraba por el campus.

«La escuela me está consumiendo, ¿La vida de un estudiante es difícil?, Ahora imagínense la de un superhéroe adolescente. Eso debe hacerla por lo menos 3 veces más complicada que un drama adolescente»

Al entrar al edificio notó una multitud emocionada que llamó su atención.

«¿Qué es lo que sucede ahí?» Pensó mientras se acercaba.

̶ Está bien, un último autógrafo, pero es todo, debo ir a mi clase chicos ̶ Decía la idol intentando calmar a sus fanáticos.

Así que, aclarándose la garganta, el joven llamó la atención de la multitud.

̶ Oigan muchachos, ¿serían tan amables de dejar tranquila a esta jovencita?, la campana acaba de sonar, por si no lo notaron.

El grupo se dispersó y todos los estudiantes incluyendo a la pelivioleta se apresuraron a llegar a sus respectivas aulas.

̶ ¡La campana sonó, debo correr! ̶ Dijo Athena

̶ Descuida, aún no suena, sólo lo dije para ahuyentarlos.

̶ Oh, gracias ̶ Dijo con una sonrisa ̶ Esos chicos de verdad se estaban volviendo un problema.

̶ ¿Eres una especie de celebridad? ¿O sólo les emocionó tu cabello? ̶ Bromeo él.

La psíquica sonrió de manera simpática.

̶ Supongo que me reconocieron por mí cabello. Soy cantante.

̶ Eso es increíble, aunque debo admitir que no había escuchado de ti, no olvidaría el color púrpura ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

La campana sonó en ese momento

̶ Ups, creo que no hay tiempo para conversar, ¿Nos vemos después? ̶ Propuso el muchacho.

̶ Ah… claro, quiero decir, ¡me encantaría! ̶ Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

̶ Bueno, nos vemos señorita celebridad. Tengo que correr ̶ Se despidió

̶ Por cierto mi nombre es At… ̶ Athena se detuvo al ver que el joven de verdad tenía prisa.

«Bueno, será en otra ocasión»


	3. Capítulo III

El primer día de clases fue tranquilo, como era de esperarse, la psíquica llamó la atención de la mayoría de los chicos, e impresionó a los profesores con sus participaciones en clase, rápidamente se hizo popular, además de ya contar con sus fanáticos. Ella quedó con una muy buena impresión de esa escuela.

«Este lugar no está nada mal, puedo acostumbrarme a esto» Pensó. Sin embargo, en todo el día no volvió a ver a aquel sujeto que conoció en la mañana, lo que la desilusiono un poco. A la hora de la salida Jarvis ya la estaba esperando. Ella rápidamente subió al auto antes de que alguna multitud de fans la alcanzara.

̶ ¿Cómo estuvo su primer día? ̶ Preguntó el mayordomo.

̶ ¡Estuvo perfecto!, hicimos tantas cosas… ̶ Athena comenzó a contarle su día igual que una niña pequeña haría con su papá.

Mientras tanto en las calles de Nueva York, la alarma de un banco se activó, y una multitud de personas corrían asustadas por sus vidas.

̶ ¿Qué está pasando ahí? ̶ Preguntó la idol observando por la ventana.

̶ Parece un típico asalto bancario ̶ Respondió Jarvis con normalidad.

̶ ¡Debo ir! ̶ Se exalto Athena.

̶ Me temo que las órdenes del Capitán Rogers fueron de mantenerte alejada de estas situaciones hasta que él considere que estés lista.

̶ Pero, ¡Puede haber personas en peligro!, ¿los vengadores harán algo? ¿Podemos llamarles?

̶ Normalmente ellos sólo responden a situaciones… más críticas.

̶ ¿Cómo? ¿Entonces no harán nada? ̶

̶ Los vengadores no pueden encargarse de cada ladrón de la ciudad, no olvides que existe el departamento de policía.

̶ Pero…

̶ Además, Nueva York está lleno de héroes y vigilantes que se encargan de esas cosas.

̶ ¿Entonces qué tipo de situaciones enfrentan?

̶ Las más peligrosas: demonios interdimensionales, cataclismos globales, organizaciones terroristas, invasiones alienígenas, y recientemente un antiguo dragón gigante.

̶ ¿Y qué hay de la gente común cuando está en peligro?

̶ Debes tener en cuenta que los vengadores son los héroes más poderosos del planeta, sin ellos, nadie podría hacer frente a las peores amenazas, por lo tanto, ellos no tienen la disponibilidad suficiente como para patrullar las calles.

̶ Eso es absurdo, ¡iré ahora mismo! ̶ Dijo la japonesa con decisión, y pronto se teletransportó fuera del vehículo para dirigirse al lugar de los hechos.

̶ ¡HA-HA-HA! ̶ Reía un hombre con un traje extraño mientras los oficiales abrían fuego.

El hombre fácilmente formó un campo de fuerza capaz de contener todas las balas ̶ ¡NADA PUEDE DETENER EL PODER DE LA ALQUIMIA! ̶ Gritó mientras regresó las balas en la misma dirección.

Los policías fueron heridos, pero afortunadamente todos sobrevivieron, el villano no tenía interés en asesinarlos, sino en el dinero de la caja fuerte.

̶ ¡Alto ahí villano! ̶ Gritó Athena con sus manos en la cintura y el ceño fruncido.

̶ ¿Quién osa a enfrentar a DIABLO?! ̶ Respondió.

̶ Cómo una miembro de los Vengadores, vengo a detenerte.

̶ Después de que te mate, terminaré de robar este banco, y continuaré con mi vida como si nada.

̶ ¡Psychoball! ̶ La psíquica sin escuchar la amenaza lanzó su ataque. Pero el villano fácilmente lo repelió lanzándole una cápsula.

̶ ¡HA-HA!, Tu bola de energía calorífica combustiona 100 veces más rápido con mi pequeña cápsula repelente, ¡No tienes oportunidad contra un genio de la alquimia!

̶ ¿Por qué no repeles esto? ̶ Una ola de fuego golpeó al villano haciéndolo caer.

̶ ¡WAAAHH!, maldito mocoso, ¿también quieres morir?

̶ ¿Matarme? ¿tú?, que buen chiste amigo, se necesitarían 50 cómo tu para vencer a la antorcha humana ̶ Dijo el joven orgulloso mientras se encendía completamente en llamas.

̶ ¡Woah! ̶ Athena se sorprendió al verlo.

̶ No creas que no me he preparado para ti, mocoso.

̶ ¿Qué podría hacer alguien como tú contra un hombre que literalmente tiene el poder de un sol?

̶ HA-HA-HA, nunca subestimes a un químico para apagar un fuego. ¡Prueba esto idiota! ̶ El alquimista lanzó un puño de pequeñas píldoras blancas ̶ ¡Prueba la nieve carbónica!

La sustancia comenzó a expandirse por el cuerpo de la antorcha humana aislando el fuego.

̶ El CO2 es más denso que el aire, sofocará el fuego y te dejará sin oxígeno, hasta que mueras ¡HA-HA-HA!

̶ ¡No lo permitiré! ̶ Athena aprovechó el descuido del villano para atacarlo, dándole una serie de golpes y patadas potenciados con energía psíquica, derrotándolo fácilmente.

«Vaya, parece que no era tan poderoso después de todo» Pensó ella.

̶ Disculpa, ¿Puedes echarme una mano aquí?

̶ ¡Oh! ¡El chico de las llamas! ̶ Athena corrió en su ayuda. Con su energía psíquica comenzó a deshacer el hielo seco de su cuerpo.

̶ Muchas gracias.

̶ Gracias a ti por ayudarme, es la primera vez que hago esto ̶ Dijo Athena ̶ Soy Athena Asamiya, por cierto, un gusto conocerte.

̶ Mi nombre es Johnny Storm, no pude decírtelo esta mañana.

̶ ¿Ésta mañana? ̶ Preguntó la idol intrigada.

El chico apagó sus llamas descubriendo su rostro.

̶ Woah… eres… tú ̶ Athena quedó impresionada.

̶ Así es, ¡soy la antorcha humana de los 4 fantásticos!

̶ Eso suena como el nombre de una banda ̶ Dijo con una leve risa un poco tímida.

̶ Jaja, tienes razón ahora que lo pienso. Me sorprende que tú también tengas súper poderes.

̶ ¡Oye, fósforo parlante! ̶ Se oyó una voz grave.

̶ Oh, no ̶ Se dijo Johnny.

̶ Te estamos esperando, ¿por qué tardas tanto? ̶ Dijo un hombre robusto y anaranjado, su piel parecía de piedra. ̶ El estirado me mandó a buscarte ¿vendrás con nosotros?

̶ ¿E-Él es tu amigo? ̶ Athena estaba un poco intimidada por ese hombre.

̶ Sí, es otro miembro del equipo, se llama Ben Grimm, pero todos lo conocen como el hombre albóndiga.

̶ ¡Haces otro chiste de esos y aplastaré tu linda carita! ̶ Dijo the Thing.

̶ Parece que se llevan muy bien ̶ Dijo la idol.

̶ Seh… oye, me tengo que ir, pero ¿qué te parece si nos vemos mañana?, después de clases, ya sabes, podríamos ir a comer algo quizá…

̶ Me encantaría ̶ Respondió con una linda sonrisa.

«Woow es bellísima» Pensó Johnny ̶ Bueno, ¡nos vemos!

̶ Camina Romeo ̶ Dijo the Thing dándole un tirón del brazo.

̶ Así que, la señorita estaba en una cita romántica ̶ Se escuchó la voz sintética de Ironman justo detrás de la pelivioleta.

̶ ¡Waah! ̶ Athena dio un salto.

̶ ¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí?

̶ P-Porque… ¿vienes a felicitarme por detener al ladrón? ̶ Dijo con una expresión de culpa.

̶ ¿Cuál ladrón? ̶ Preguntó Ironman mirando su alrededor.

Cuando Athena observó, no había nadie más que un montón de vidrios rotos.

̶ ¿Aquí es cuando me disculpo cierto?

̶ Aquí es cuando me acompañas a casa.

Athena no podía evitar sentirse mal, creía que había arruinado su estancia en el equipo.

Más tarde en la torre de los vengadores, el capitán américa y Tony estaban parados frente a la psíquica mientras ella estaba sentada en una silla con la cabeza hacia abajo y sus manos entre sus rodillas.

̶ Sé que no tienes la obligación de obedecernos, porque no eres una empleada, sino una voluntaria. Pero parte de ser un vengador, es seguir reglas, reglas que nos permiten hacer las cosas bien. Eso es algo que nos diferencia del resto de héroes o vigilantes callejeros. Las cosas que te decimos no son para castigarte o hacerte sentir menos, sino que son necesarias para protegerte a ti, y a las personas que te rodean. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si alguien moría en el enfrentamiento?, ¿Tenías la situación bajo control? ̶ Preguntó el Capitán.

̶ No… no la tenía ̶ Dijo Athena con una voz triste.

̶ Y es por eso que no tienes permitido acudir a ese tipo de situaciones, y menos sola.

̶ Pero estaba con…

̶ Johnny es un niño como tú, que tampoco tiene idea sobre cómo actuar en esas situaciones. Es por eso que él también recibe entrenamiento. Los dos tuvieron suerte de coincidir, porque si hubiesen estado solos, la historia sería distinta. Dijo Tony Stark.

«Tiene razón, si yo no hubiese estado Johnny habría muerto»

̶ Mañana, saliendo de clases, vas a comenzar con tu entrenamiento ̶ Dijo Steve.

̶ ¡¿Después de clases?! ̶ Athena recordó la invitación.

̶ Mañana en la sala de entrenamiento, sin falta ̶ Dijo el capitán.

̶ Ahí estaré ̶ Dijo bajando la mirada nuevamente.

̶ Puedes ir a tu habitación ̶ Dijo Steve.

Athena hizo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza y salió de la habitación.

̶ ¿Crees que fuimos algo duros con ella? ̶ Preguntó Tony.

̶ Creo que fuimos sólo lo necesario, ella es una buena niña, y sé que no tuvo una mala intención. Pero a veces hay que serlo. Muchas personas creen estar listas sólo por tener poderes y buenas intenciones. Pero eso es un peligro, un adolescente no podría manejar situaciones tan delicadas y peligrosas, y menos sin ningún entrenamiento.

En algún lugar de Nueva York…

̶ Señor, la llamada está en espera, ¿va a contestar? ̶ Preguntó un hombre de traje negro y piel gris.

̶ El trato está hecho, no queda nada que discutir ̶ Dijo Kingpin ̶ ¿Cómo van con la mercancía?

̶ Crossbones acaba de llegar al almacén, pero...

̶ ¿Pero?

̶ Quiere renegociar el trato.

En un viejo almacén abandonado.

̶ ¿Tienes idea de con quién estás tratando? ̶ Dijo Bullseye.

̶ ¿Y tú tienes idea de lo que me costó robarle esta tecnología a Stark? ̶ Respondió Crossbones.

Bullseye con una sonrisa sacó un pequeño clip y comenzó a desenrollar una punta ̶ ¿sabes que sólo estoy esperando la confirmación del jefe para matarte?

̶ Si me tocan, un ejército de HYDRA emboscará este lugar, y el escondite del cerdo de tu jefe.

̶ Nosotros también tenemos un ejército, por si no lo sabías ̶ Un grupo de ninjas rojos aparecieron de la nada junto a Bullseye ̶ Saluda a la mano.

La tensión entre ambos era muy fuerte.

̶ No ̶ Dijo Kingpin en el teléfono ̶ No lo maten aún, es el único con acceso a la tecnología de Stark, sería un desperdicio.

̶ Kingpin quiere negociar de nuevo ̶ Dijo Lady Bullseye entrometiéndose entre los dos villanos.

̶ Así me gusta ̶ Dijo Crossbones ̶ Traigan la mercancía ̶ Les ordenó a sus agentes de HYDRA

̶ ¡Aquí está la mercancía patrón! ̶ Dijo un joven enmascarado cayendo sobre Crossbones y Bullseye envolviéndolos en telaraña.

̶ ¡Es una emboscada! ̶ Dijeron los ninjas de la mano al mismo tiempo que los soldados de HYDRA. Ambos bandos comenzaron a atacarse.

̶ ¡Idiotas! ̶ Gritó Lady Bullseye ̶ ¡Maten a la araña! ̶ Pero al voltear fue golpeada en la cara por el trepamuros.

̶ Lo siento Bullseye, respeto tu decisión al cambiarte de sexo, pero sería discriminación si no te golpeo sólo por esa razón ̶ Dijo observándola inconsciente ̶ Espera, ¿hay dos?

El lugar se llenó de disparos y shurikens que se lanzaban entre los ninjas y los soldados.

«Creo que esta situación se salió de control» Pensó el arácnido mientras esquivaba todo tipo de proyectiles.

̶ ¡Maldito insecto! ̶ Dijo Bullseye liberándose de la red

̶ ¡No me dijiste nada sobre Spider-man! ̶ Dijo Crossbones

̶ Yo que iba a saber, jamás lo he enfrentado. Es un enemigo directo del jefe.

̶ ¡Entonces dile al Kingpin que traiga su obeso trasero a poner orden! ̶

̶ Buenas noches señores, lamento interrumpir la fiesta de disfraces, pero me llevaré ésta tecnología para devolverla a industrias Stark, espero que no les moleste ̶ Dijo el arácnido mientras cargaba con la enorme caja de madera.

̶ ¡No escaparás! ̶ Bullseye lanzó su clip directo al cuello del trepamuros. Pero éste rápido soltó la caja para atraparlo con su mano.

̶ ¡¿Qué demonios?! ̶ Dijo el villano

̶ Daredevil jamás me advirtió sobre tu buena puntería, pero estoy seguro que no contabas con mis reflejos ̶ Spider-man le devolvió el clip envuelto en una pelota de telaraña que golpeó el blanco de su frente.

̶ Niño… estás tan muerto ̶ Los dos villanos unieron fuerzas para enfrentarlo.

«Okey spidey, analicemos esto: Dos supervillanos, un soldado fuertemente entrenado comparable con el capitán américa y experto en técnicas mortales además de estar armado, y otro que es un psicópata con entrenamiento en artes marciales que puede convertir cualquier cosa en un proyectil mortal, además de tener la puntería de Hawkeye»

̶ Bueno, de todas formas, no quería vivir mañana ̶ Dijo el enmascarado.

Mientras tanto en una base desconocida.

̶ ¿Primero te rehúsas a hablar conmigo, y ahora sales con esto? ̶ Dijo una voz al teléfono.

̶ Son imprevistos que puedo controlar ̶ Dijo Kingpin

̶ Si puedes controlarlo, ¿entonces porque lo debo saber? ¿acaso corro el riesgo de no recibir mi entrega?

̶ Si así fuera, de una vez te aviso que no hay reembolso.

̶ Jejeje, cómo se nota que no me conoces.

̶ Nadie puede intimidarme, yo controlo toda Nueva York.

̶ Tienes lo que quedan de éstas 24 horas para confirmar mi entrega, de lo contrario, te harás de un poderoso enemigo. Señor Fisk.

̶ Las amenazas salen sobrando, señor Bernstein. Lo llamaré en un par de horas ̶ Kingpin cortó la llamada.

̶ Más vale que así sea ̶ Se dijo ̶ De lo contrario, yo, Rugal Bernstein iré personalmente a Nueva York.


	4. Chapter IV

¡Hola a todos!, Les pido una disculpa apenas he tenido tiempo para seguir escribiendo. Gracias por sus comentarios y críticas las tendré en cuenta. Cabe aclarar que es mi primer fanfic así que les agradezco sus observaciones. Aún no termino de familiarizarme por completo con esta plataforma por lo que he tenido problemas notables con la escritura, así que he decidido cambiar los guiones largos por los cortos (-) a partir de ahora, por comodidad y porque por alguna razón algunos guiones desaparecen al subir los capítulos y no me doy cuenta.-. En fin, nuevamente les pido disculpas por eso… Ya aclarado, es hora de continuar c:

Capítulo IV

En Osaka, Japón, un joven de cabello lacio y castaño, que vestía una chaqueta azul y pantaloncillos cortos, caminaba por la acera mientras salía de la escuela, era el primer día de clases que pasaba sin Athena, lo que era demasiado frustrante para él.

«Aún no puedo creer que me hicieras esto, ¡a mí!, ¡tu mejor amigo!» Pensaba Kensou mientras fruncía el ceño. «Creí que había algo especial entre nosotros, nuestros poderes, las premoniciones, ¡estábamos destinados a estar juntos!» Mientras caminaba pateó con coraje una lata de aluminio que estaba en la banqueta.

-Vaya, a eso es a lo que le llamo ira- dijo una joven de cabello rubio que vestía un vestido azul que hacía juego con la boina del mismo color que adornaba su cabeza.

El psycho soldier detuvo su paso para voltear a verla dando un suspiro de resignación.

-Ni siquiera pude despedirme de ella- le dijo bajando su mirada.

-Vamos Kensou, a mí también me pone triste no poder verla, pero es nuestra amiga. Debemos apoyarla en sus decisiones- dijo Hinako, practicante de sumo y una de las mejores amigas de Athena.

-Ya lo sé, sé que ella haría lo mismo por mí, pero…-

-Ella haría eso y mucho más, sólo por hacerte feliz-

-¿Entonces por qué no está aquí ahora?-

-Kensou… sé muy bien lo que sientes por ella, creo que cualquiera que te conozca se daría cuenta de eso con facilidad, pero aunque la quieras… debes entender que las personas necesitan estar dónde son felices, y no doy por hecho que Athena sea feliz con su decisión, pero para encontrar su felicidad, es necesario explorar nuevas cosas, ella tal vez se siente insegura en estos momentos, sé que debe extrañar toda su vida aquí, incluyéndote, tomar esa decisión no fue nada sencillo, lo entiendes, ¿verdad?, es su oportunidad para empezar una vida que tal vez siempre soñó. Desde que la conozco he notado su sentido de la justicia, que siendo sincera llegaba a irritarme a veces, pero es una de sus muchas cualidades, Athena es la persona más noble y pura que he conocido, ella merece más que nadie cumplir sus sueños. Yo estoy feliz de que así sea, y tú también deberías. Además, no es como si se fuera a olvidar de ti, eres su mejor amigo, independientemente de su nueva vida, es obvio que volverá a verte, y cuando lo haga, espero que no le reproches nada, o te daré una paliza… ¿Kensou, me estás escuchando?-

-Si, si… fuerte y claro- dijo mientras observaba su celular. -¡¿Ves esto?!, es la principal razón por la que no puedo aceptar su "nueva vida"- El castaño le mostró su celular con el encabezado de una noticia.

"Dragón gigante causa destrozos en Nueva York, los Avengers salvan la ciudad una vez más. (fotografías exclusivas por el Daily Bugle)"

-¿Ahora sigues los diarios de Nueva York?- Le cuestionó Hinako.

-Ese no es el punto, esa ciudad está infestada de criaturas como esta. Athena podrá ser una buena peleadora, pero esto es algo que no se compara con las peleas de KOF-

-Creo que estás siendo algo exagerado-

-¡¿Exagerado?!, estoy preocupado por ella, ¿acaso yo soy el malo por no querer que muera en uno de esos absurdos enfrentamientos?-

-Entiendo tu frustración pero…-

-¡No, no la entiendes, tú no la amas como yo!-

-Okey… tienes razón, no lo entiendo…- dijo la rubia intentando calmar a su amigo.

-Lo siento… no sé lo que me pasa-

-Descuida Kensou… sólo necesitabas descargarte- le dijo acariciando su hombro.

-Creo que debería ver a mi maestro-

-Puedo acompañarte, si quieres-

-No tienes que hacerlo, Hinako-

-Oye, también soy tu amiga, ¿recuerdas?, no te dejaré sólo-

-Gracias- Los dos jovenes se fueron caminando juntos.

En la torre de los vengadores, Athena se encontraba sentada sobre su cama, meditando lo sucedido mientras observaba la ciudad a través de la gran ventana de su habitación. Las luces de los edificios contrastaban con la oscuridad de la noche. Y más arriba, las estrellas daban un toque mágico a la vista. Pero ella no se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para apreciarlo.

«Mi primer día como vengadora y casi lo arruino… tal vez Kensou tiene razón, es peligroso que yo esté aquí» pensaba la idol mientras tenía su celular en la mano. «¿Debería llamarlo?» se preguntaba mientras bajó su mirada a ver la pantalla «Necesito escuchar su voz» sus dedos comenzaron a oprimir el número de su amigo, pero antes de terminar de teclearlo, un par de golpes en el cristal la hicieron detenerse. Athena volteó y se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de Johnny Storm, quién flotaba envuelto en llamas del otro lado de la ventana del rascacielos.

-¡Johnny!- Lo saludó emocionada.

Pero él no podía escucharla, en su lugar le hacía señas para que abriera la ventana.

«Quiere que habrá la ventana… ¿tendré problemas si dejo entrar a un chico a mi habitación?» Pensaba preocupada. Pero la cara del héroe en llamas se veía impaciente.

-¡Espera un momento!- Intentó decirle Athena mientras buscaba una forma de abrirla.

Bajo la ventana había un pequeño panel de control con botones holográficos. «¡Esto se ve complicado!» Pensó al verlo «La tecnología de superhéroes se ve tan simple en las caricaturas, ¿por qué no sólo hacen un enorme botón rojo?»

Mientras la idol probaba con cada botón, Johnny atravesó su cara lentamente por la ventana derritiendo el cristal a su paso. Athena estaba tan concentrada oprimiendo botones que no notó que él ya tenía su cabeza a dentro, se acercó lo suficiente como para hablarle casi al oído.

-Hola-

-¡Waah!- Athena dio un salto hacia atrás.

-¡Lo siento!, no quise asustarte- Dijo la antorcha entrando por completo a la habitación.

-¿Cómo lograste…?-

-Sólo derretí el vidrio-

-Oh no…- Athena observaba el cristal derretido en el piso.

-No te preocupes, los vengadores tienen tanto dinero como para hacer un edificio entero con puras ventanas- Dijo el héroe mientras apagó sus flamas.

-¿C-Cómo me encontraste?- Cuestionó la pelivioleta.

-No fue fácil, tuve que revisar cada ventana, y este edificio tiene demasiados pisos-

-Pero… ¿cómo supiste que estoy aquí?- Preguntó desconcertada.

-Ah, eso, bueno esta tarde cuando me iba, vi a Ironman llegar por ti, supuse que eras esa nueva vengadora de la que tanto hablan en los noticieros-

-Ya veo…- Se dijo la psíquica -¿Y qué te trae por aquí?- Preguntó con una risueña sonrisa.

-Necesitaba verte, sobre lo que sucedió esta tarde…-

-No necesitas mencionarlo, todo está bien- dijo Athena bajando la mirada, pero sin perder su sonrisa.

-¿Tuviste problemas?- Preguntó el héroe.

-Sólo una llamada de atención, no fue nada, aunque realmente me lo merecía- Explicó ella.

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte… el Capitán América siempre intenta formar carácter en los jóvenes, a veces pienso que quiere hacer su ejército de míni súper soldados-

Athena se rio un poco con ese comentario tapando su risa tímidamente con sus manos.

-¿Entonces has trabajado con el Capitán América?- Le preguntó la psíquica.

-Afortunadamente no, pero tengo un amigo que fue vengador por un tiempo, y actualmente no se lleva bien con nadie del equipo-

-Oh… así que entre los superhéroes hay enemistades- dijo algo sorprendida.

-Sólo entre los adultos, pero con él fue un caso diferente. Estoy seguro de que a ti te amarán, eres adorable- La consoló el menor de los Storm.

-Gracias por tus lindas palabras Johnny- Athena se sonrojó más, lo cual rápidamente notó el héroe y usó para hacer su siguiente "movida"

-Sabes… estaba pensando… eres nueva en la ciudad, así que… se me ocurrió que podría darte un pequeño recorrido nocturno- Sugirió él.

-No lo sé… tal vez me cause más problemas si salgo a esta hora-

-No tendrás problemas si nadie se entera- Dijo de forma alentadora con una sonrisa. -¡No lo pienses más, vamos, será divertido!- el rubio extendió su mano hacia la idol esperando su respuesta.

Luego de pensarlo, ella aceptó tomando la mano del adolescente. Johnny se dispuso a salir por el mismo lugar de dónde entró.

-Espera, ¡no puedo salir vestida así!- dijo Athena tirando del pants de su pijama.

-Está bien, iremos a un lugar dónde nadie nos verá. Confía en mi- el héroe tomó la mano de la pelivioleta. Ella lo siguió con una sonrisa.

-No me quemarás ¿verdad?-

-No haría nada que te lastime, Athena, sólo sujeta mi mano-

Minutos más tarde. Los dos se encontraban sobre uno de los puntos más altos del Empire State, uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad. La vista era incluso más hermosa que la de su ventana. Las luces de los edificios y la privacidad de las alturas hacían una atmósfera romántica. Pero Athena aún no recuperaba el aliento para darse cuenta.

-Eso fue… increíble- Dijo la pelivioleta con agitación y asombro.

-¿Te refieres a la vista o al hecho de que acabas de volar a más de 300 metros de altura?-

-La… segunda opción- Athena sentía que su corazón estaba por salir de su pecho.

-Relájate, estás a salvo conmigo- aseguró Johnny.

-Tenías razón, es realmente hermoso- dijo ella al apreciar la vista. -Cuanta tranquilidad…-

-Lo sé, es genial- dijo Storm sin apartar la vista de ella.

-Me gustaría conocer cada lugar de la ciudad- dijo Athena con entusiasmo.

-Podría darte un tour completo algún día-

-Eso me encantaría- le respondió sonriendo.

-¿Ves esas luces de allá?- señaló él con su dedo. -Esa es la gran manzana-

-¡¿Cómo?, ¿tienen una manzana gigante?!-

-No, no, me refiero a la avenida principal, así le llaman, tal vez la haz visto en alguna película, pero es más grande de lo que parece. ¿Y ves esa gran área obscura?-

-Sí- dijo observando con atención.

-Eso es Central Park, será el primer lugar al que te llevaré-

-Estoy emocionada por conocerlo- Athena observó hacia el otro extremo de la ciudad dónde comenzaba la costa. -¿Qué hay por allá?- Preguntó.

-Ah, eso… son los muelles. Ahí hacen cargamentos en barcos, no es un lugar a donde vayan los turistas, y no deberías acercarte-

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó con curiosidad inclinando su cabeza.

-Dicen que ahí se refugian los peores criminales de la ciudad, personas peligrosas que no deberías conocer, realmente sólo he escuchado rumores, no suelo enfrentarme a esa clase de enemigos, lo mío son las amenazas interdimensionales o demonios espaciales- dijo tratando de impresionarla.

-Igual que los vengadores al parecer… ¿y quién se encarga de esas personas?- Athena parecía más interesada en los delincuentes convencionales que en los alienígenas poderosos de los que le hablaba Johnny.

-Ah… pues no lo sé, supongo que hay muchos héroes callejeros que se ensucian las manos con eso- dijo el adolescente sin darle tanta importancia, realmente él pensaba que se impresionaría con sus hazañas heroicas.

-Johnny… ¿crees que pueda convertirme en una buena superheroína?-

-Claro que sí, ¿por qué preguntas algo cómo eso?-

-No lo sé, a veces siento que no tengo la determinación suficiente para tomar decisiones. Y la idea de que una o muchas vidas inocentes dependan de mí, realmente me aterra-

-No tienes nada que temer, recuerda que somos superhéroes, es lo que hacemos: salvamos vidas, nos agradecen, y si fallamos, por lo menos hicimos nuestro mayor esfuerzo, eso es mejor que hacer nada- el adolescente tomó suavemente el hombro de Athena y le dedicó una mirada haciendo su mejor sonrisa. -Todo va a estar bien, ya lo verás- le dijo -¿Qué te parece si ahora disfrutamos de esta hermosa vista?, la noche es perfecta-

Athena aceptó con una sonrisa sin decir nada, ambos héroes se sentaron sobre el borde del edificio, disfrutando de la noche.

Mientras tanto…

En el viejo almacén. Los cuerpos de varios agentes de HYDRA yacían inconscientes en el piso, incluyendo a Crossbones, mientras que Bullseye se encontraba envuelto en una gran telaraña que colgaba del techo. Éste último villano aún consiente, escuchaba unos pasos que se acercaban al lugar. El sonido de las suelas de sus finos zapatos al golpear sobre el deteriorado piso de concreto, era muy fácil de reconocer para alguien con tan buen oído. Aunque realmente cualquier persona reconocería que esos pasos tan pesados vendrían de un hombre tan corpulento, cómo lo era Wilson Fisk.

-Así que, se cancela la entrega…- dijo con una voz tan seria que incluso su sarcasmo era intimidante.

-Señor… fue ese estúpido hombre araña, nos tomó por sorpresa y arruinó todos nuestros planes, si me diera la oportunidad de remediarlo, le juro que le traeré su cabeza desenmascarada- dijo Bullseye quién intentaba desenredarse de la telaraña.

-Eso no sucederá- dijo Fisk.

-¿No?, pero soy el mejor asesino del país, me atrevería a decir que del mundo. Claro que puedo hacerlo, puedo matarlo y recuperar esa tecnología Stark, incluso podría traerle la armadura del mismísimo Ironman si así lo deseara-

-No, eso no es a lo que me refería. Sé que si eres capaz de hacerlo- Kingpin arrancó a Bullseye de la telaraña con sus manos.

-Lo que no sucederá, es tu segunda oportunidad- el líder de la mafia tomó la cabeza del villano con su enorme mano, la cual casi lo cubría por completo -Ésta fue la última, Lester- Comenzó a apretar la cabeza cómo lo haría al exprimir una esponja con una mano.

Lady Bullseye era ahora la única consiente a parte de Kingpin, ella observó todo sin interferir en lo más mínimo, el miedo hacia su jefe era demasiado grande.

-Bernstein no es un cliente cualquiera, y aunque me mantenga firme ante a él, estoy consciente de lo poderoso que es. No hay lugar para más fallos. ¿Quedó claro?-

La villana asintió inmediatamente con la cabeza.

-Creo que es hora de llames a Taskmaster- después de decir eso, Kingpin se dirigió hacía la salida, no sin antes dar una última orden -Pero primero, "limpia" éste lugar-

Una hora más tarde, de vuelta en la torre de los Vengadores. Johnn Storm regresó volando a dejarla sana y salva.

-Fue una noche maravillosa- dijo Athena.

-Lo sé- contestó él, acercando su cara lentamente hacia ella.

-Gracias por esto- La idol se despidió dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, el cuál casi lo deja en shock.

-Sí... de nada... ¿nos vemos en clase?-

-Ahí estaré, Johnny-

El héroe se encendió en llamas y se retiró volando del lugar, mientras Athena lo observaba alejarse.

-Aún recuerdo mi primer romance con una superhéroe- dijo Hawkeye desde la puerta de la habitación.

Las pupilas violetas de Athena se dilataron al máximo al escuchar la voz.

-Descuida, no se lo diré a nadie- dijo Clint guiñando su ojo.

-¡El sólo vino a saludarme!- argumentó.

-No necesitas mentirme, no soy un vejestorio cómo el cap, aún entiendo a los jóvenes. Sólo recuerda que puedes confiar en nosotros, si necesitas hablar con alguien, o algún consejo-

-Lo tendré en mente...- dijo Athena.

-Bueno, tengo que irme-

-¿Irte?-

-Seh... un idiota robó algo de tecnología así que la debo recuperar. Se supone que es una misión secreta, así que no se lo digas a nadie. ¿Ves?, ahora estamos en igualdad de condiciones, guarda mi secreto y yo guardaré el tuyo-

-Me parece justo- dijo la idol con una sonrisa.

-Creo que deberías dormir, tienes escuela mañana- le recomendó Clint.

-Tienes razón, lo intentaré- Athena se metió a su cama.

-Y descuida, mañana le diré al Capitán que accidentalmente lancé una de mis flechas de fuego a tu ventana-

-¡Gracias!-

-Descansa Athena-

-Suerte en su misión-

Clint salió de la habitación apagando la luz, para después colocarse su funda de flechas y su arco.

«Hora de trabajar»


	5. Capítulo V

**Holaaa… lo sé, ha pasado tanto tiempo… pero entre las fiestas de Navidad-año nuevo y el regreso a clases, se me fue la vida. Por cierto, ¡Feliz Navidad y año nuevo! XD… pero bueno, la historia tiene que continuar c: y qué mejor manera de retomarla que con un "pequeño" anexo del capítulo anterior. Una subtrama que tiene lugar justo después de la "cita" entre Athena y Jhonny, bueno realmente toma lugar después de que Hawkeye hablara con la niña saicobol. Así que poniéndonos en contexto: Éste es el trabajo secreto de Hawkeye, que transcurre mientras Athena está en camita porque mañana es día de escuela. **

**Por cierto, eh estado pensando en empezar a nombrar los capítulos en lugar de sólo ennumerarlos… y hasta podría dar algún adelanto, algo así como, "próximo capítulo: La venganza del chavo del 8" o no lo sé… Pero bueno, dejando eso de lado, continuamos. **

«La noche en Nueva York es demasiado hermosa… o al menos eso es lo que nos hacen ver en las películas. Claro, es sencillo apreciarla si dejamos de lado la contaminación, la delincuencia, el olor a basura y el hecho de que John Storm vive aquí. Los turistas la ven como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo. Yo creo que está sobrevalorada… es decir, un turista viene a pasar sus vacaciones aquí. Está libre de estrés y probablemente en su punto cúspide de felicidad, pero si le preguntara a cada neoyorquino, sé que la mayoría la odiaría. Y si le preguntas a un vigilante callejero como yo, te dirá que la noche en Nueva York, es muy obscura…»

Entre los callejones de la ciudad, un héroe enmascarado se columpiaba con un artefacto tecnológico que llevaba adherido a su muslo derecho con un poco de telaraña.

«Y por obscura quiero decir… fea, horrible, sanguinaria, es cómo una película del Padrino pero sin todo el romanticismo del honor»

El hombre enmascarado dejó de columpiarse para aterrizar en el techo de un pequeño edificio de departamentos de aproximadamente 6 pisos.

-Estúpido traje sin bolsillos- Se dijo mientras intentaba arrancarse el objeto de la pierna. Cuando finalmente lo logró, comenzó a observarlo detalladamente.

El aparato no era tan grande como lo hacía parecer la caja de madera en la que Crossbones lo transportaba. Tenía una forma esférica similar a un orbe de metal, de color gris y con estrechas líneas rectas que se doblegaban en ángulos de 90° e indicaban que había sido unido por varias placas del mismo material.

«No sé lo que sea esto, pero definitivamente no puedo llevarlo a casa. Si hay algún modo de rastrearlo, Kingpin o SHIELD serán los primeros en encontrarme. The Hand no suele meterse en asuntos de tecnología, ellos son más de usar magia negra y esas cosas, pero desde que Wilson Fisk es su líder, ha convertido el clan ninja en una especie de mafia»

Ya pasaba más de media noche, y las calles que eran iluminadas por las luces de los edificios y letreros de neón, comenzaban a oscurecerse conforme éstos se apagaban, el ruido del tráfico era cada vez menor, y ya no había transeúntes caminando por las banquetas, la única iluminación que quedaba en las alturas era la del brillo de la luna.

«Hace unos días Matt Murdock me pidió que investigara en qué asuntos estaba Kingpin esta vez. Lo haría por su cuenta, pero dice que su identidad secreta está en peligro, en fin, tendrá que retirarse por un tiempo. Lo cual es triste porque es el único superhéroe que no me odia»

De nuevo acercó el aparato hacia los enormes ojos blancos de su máscara para leer la pequeña inscripción que tenía el logo de la empresa fabricante.

-Supongo que es demasiado tarde para ir a Industrias Stark- se dijo en voz alta.

-¡Pero no lo suficiente para ir a prisión!- Dijo un hombre desde la cima del edificio de al lado que era un piso más alto que el de dónde estaba Spider-man. El hombre inmediatamente disparó una flecha directo hacía él. Pero Spider-man la atrapó con su mano, quedando la punta a centímetros de su cara. La cuál era redonda, lo que indicaba que no era una flecha mortal.

-Llegaron más rápido de lo que pensé- Dijo el trepamuros.

-Spider-man, quedas detenido por posesión ilegal de tecnología- Dijo Hawkeye

-Hola Clint- lo saludó Spider-man volteando hacia arriba -¿Sabes?, he tenido un día muy loco y… bueno, no creerás que yo robe esto, ¿o sí?-

-No me interesa si lo robaste o no. Tengo ordenes de arrestar a cualquier idiota que tenga ese aparato en sus manos, y voy a hacer mi trabajo-

-¡Espera no tienes que hacer esto!, ¿No quieres hablarlo un momento?, ni siquiera sé que es esta cosa, ¿por qué no sólo te la entrego y me dejas ir a casa?-

El vengador saltó hacia el trepamuros dirigiendo su bota hacia la cara enmascarada. Spider-man retrocedió haciendo un salto mortal hacía atrás dejando caer a Clint de sobre el techo de concreto, sobre el que amortiguó su caída rodando sobre su espalda hacía delante.

-Eso es un "no" ¿verdad?- dijo el enmascarado.

Spider-man comenzó a disparar pequeñas redes de telaraña hacía los pies del arquero para fijarlo en el piso, pero Hawkeye los evadió haciendo rápidamente una vuelta de carro hacia un lado posicionándose a un costado del trepamuros desenfundando una flecha y disparándola en fracción de segundos. Pero el sentido arácnido ayudó a Spider-man a esquivarla inclinando un poco su tórax hacia un lado, al mismo tiempo que estiró su brazo derecho para dispararle una pequeña red directo a la cara.

Hawkeye la esquivó inclinando su cuello hacia un lado y respondió con una patada roundhouse hacia su mandíbula. Spider-man la cubrió con su brazo fácilmente, lo cual hizo retroceder al arquero sin bajar su guardia. Pero el trepamuros al mismo tiempo dio un golpe frontal con su puño derecho, tan rápido que Clint sólo alcanzó a cubrirse cruzando sus antebrazos frente a su cara. Pero el impulso fue tan fuerte que hizo caer al vengador de espaldas. Al caer al suelo, rápidamente fue envuelto en telaraña evitando que pudiera moverse.

-¡MALDICIÓN!- Gritó Hawkeye mientras forcejeaba como si tuviera una camisa de fuerza.

-¿Ahora sí quieres hablar?- Dijo el enmascarado mientras caminó hacia él.

-¡Vete al demonio!- Le dijo el arquero mientras seguía forcejeando.

-Mira, no tengo idea de que pensaba Tony con su invento, pero esta cosa, parece ser muy cotizada por un contacto de Kingpin, eso es todo que sé, no tengo idea de lo que hace o cómo usarlo. Sólo quiero acabar con esto e ir a dormir-

-Idiota… eso que traes es un condensador de energía-

-¿Condensador?- Preguntó Spider-man observando nuevamente el aparato -Suena aburrido-

-No es cualquier condensador, esa cosa puede almacenar tanta energía cómo para contener a un ser como Dormammu y usar su poder a voluntad del portador- Explicó Hawkeye intentando zafarse de la telaraña.

-Dormammu es una palabra muy fuerte, te creería si dijeras… 1 Dr. Strange o 2 Ghost Riders-

-Sólo dámelo y quítame esta cosa… y te dejaré ir-

-¿No pedirás refuerzos o algo así?, ¿no llamarás a tus amigos vengadores?, estoy seguro de que más de uno estaría feliz de golpearme en la cara-

-¿Pedir ayuda contra ti?, prefiero dejarte escapar-

-¿Qué hay de malo en ser vencido por mí?, tengo súper fuerza, velocidad, inteligencia, y el mejor outfit de toda la comunidad superheróica, los niños me aman-

-Tú eres un niño… y a nadie le agradas-

-Si sigues con esa actitud no voy a liberarte, y tendrás que esperar dos horas para que se disuelva la telaraña y créeme, es un infierno cuando tienes que hacer pis- Dijo señalándole con un dedo.

-No me provoques- Hawkeye intentó relajarse un poco.

Un par de minutos después… Spider-man cortó la telaraña que envolvía al arquero.

-Y no intentes atacarme por sorpresa, tengo un sentido arác…-

-Si, si, tú odioso sentido arácnido, todos lo saben-

-No entiendo por qué me odias, Clint, escucha, sé que entre nosotros ha habido muchas diferencias, pero debemos dejar eso de lado. No quiero agradarte, y siendo honesto, tampoco disfruto trabajar contigo, sólo te pido que dejemos eso de lado y hagamos una tregua, después de todo, ambos estamos en el mismo bando no?, excepto, claro, que tú eres un vengador, que es cómo la élite de superhéroes y yo, pues tengo cupones gratis que me dan las personas que salvo, además de que realmente no gano dinero haciendo esto y por ende llevo una doble vida secreta en dónde estudio y trabajo, y cargo con responsabilidades, y a veces quisiera morir, pero ese no es el punto. ¿Qué dices, hacemos las paces?- dijo Spider-man extendiéndole la mano.

-Cuando Tony Stark me habló de ti por primera vez, realmente creí que sería genial tener un miembro tan joven en el equipo, serías como un pequeño aprendiz al que podría influenciar cómo a un hermano menor… pero fuiste un torpe bufón inmaduro y me atacaste en tu primer día-

-Ah, sí... he,he, qué día-

-No te respeté en ese entonces y no lo hago ahora… pero aun así, acepto tu tregua con una condición: a menos que sea de vida o muerte, no me busques, ni me hables. Y tampoco creas que no te arrestaré en un futuro si tengo que hacerlo, porque sé que sucederá. Después de todo… eres una amenaza-

-Ouch… ¡Hecho!- Spider-man aún tenía su mano extendida.

-No pienso darte la mano- dijo cruzando los brazos.

-Cómo quieras, disfruta tu pokecondensador de energía. Deberías pedirle a Tony que haga un condensador de flechas, aunque creo que es físicamente imposible- dijo Spider-man mientras se marchaba.

-Nueva condición: no harás bromas estúpidas si tenemos que trabajar juntos-

-No sé si podré cumplir eso, es cómo pedirle a Hulk que deje de usar pantalones morados, perdería su esencia- Spider-man disparó su telaraña hacía otro edificio… en fin, nos vemos en la próxima secret war, o lo que sea-

El trepamuros saltó del edificio columpiándose, pero de pronto una flecha cortó su telaraña haciéndolo caer hasta el asfalto dónde quedó aplastado como estampa.

-Cre-Creí que… teníamos un… trato-

-¡No fui yo!- Dijo Hawkeye. Mientras miraba hacia abajo. Pero de pronto, el vengador fue atacado por la espalda por un hombre de capucha blanca que portaba un escudo en su brazo derecho y un arco con flechas en la espalda. Además de tener una máscara que representaba un cráneo.

Hawkeye cayó al piso por la patada en la espalda que recibió.

-Estoy feliz de ver a un vengador, eso significa que me pagarán aún más- Dijo Taskmaster mientras lo observaba -Clint Barton: entrenado en shield, arquero prodigio y especialista en armas cuerpo a cuerpo… pan comido-

Hawkeye se levantó de inmediato poniéndose en guardia.

-Te vez demasiado seguro para ser alguien que viste de esa forma tan ridícula-

-¡Calla, pseudovengador!- Dijo el villano mientras intentó golpearlo en el cuello con el filo de su escudo.

Clint cubrió el golpe con el mástil de su arco, plegándolo para utilizarlo como un palo de kendo.

-He,he… ¿de verdad crees que puedes contra mí?- dijo el villano -Tengo registro de los estilos de combate del mismísimo Capitán América, eso será más que suficiente para acabar contigo- Inmediatamente lanzó su escudo contra la pared del edificio de al lado, mientras intentó golpearlo con su otra mano.

Hawkeye bloqueó el golpe con su antebrazo, pero el escudo volvió tomándolo por sorpresa y golpeando la parte posterior de su cabeza. El golpe lo hizo caer de rodillas. El villano saltó para darle una patada giratoria con la misma destreza de un súper soldado, Hawkeye apenas pudo resistir el golpe cayendo al piso apoyado con las palmas de sus manos. La patada abrió una pequeña herida en su frente de la cual cayeron unas gotas de sangre al piso.

-Cada uno de mis movimientos está basado en el estilo de combate de Steve Rogers, aunque es una lástima que el escudo no sea de vibranium. Además he analizado por completo tu estilo de combate-

-¿Así que… puedes predecir lo que hago?- dijo Hawkeye desde el suelo.

-Conozco a la perfección el programa de entrenamiento de SHIELD, tengo cubiertos todos los posibles movimientos que harás a partir de tu postura actual- Presumió Taskmaster.

-Que impresionante… pero es una lástima que no puedas pensar cómo yo- Clint respondió con un golpe directo a la entrepierna con el que dejó un pequeño dispositivo que soltó una descarga eléctrica en la zona

-¡Esto no lo enseñan en la academia!-

-Argh-Ah…- el villano cayó de rodillas por el dolor.

Hawkeye se puso de pie, y lo golpeó con su mano derecha la mejilla de la cabeza de cráneo, después con su arma en la mano izquierda lo golpeó nuevamente pero ahora en su otra mejilla, para después rematarlo con un rodillazo a la mandíbula con el cuál le tumbó algunos dientes frontales y lo hizo caer de espaldas derrotado.

-No tenías cubierto ese movimiento… p*rra- Dijo limpiándose la sangre de su frente con él pulgar.

-¿Con esa boca besas al capitán?- dijo Spider-man apareciendo detrás de él.

-¿Recuerdas el trato de hace unos momentos?- respondió con seriedad.

-Lo siento… Taskmaster no ataca por voluntad propia ¿te dijo quién lo envió?-

-No es asunto tuyo- Dijo con seriedad el agente.

-Estoy seguro de que fue Kingpin- dijo Spider-man frotándose la barbilla sobre la máscara.

-Esto es trabajo para SHIELD, niño. No te metas-

-¿SHIELD? creí que eras un vengador… espera, ¡por eso no los llamaste!, ¿ellos no saben que aún trabajas para SHIELD, verdad pillín?-

-No digas una palabra… o estarás bajo arresto. ¡Lárgate ahora!-

-¡Está bien, está bien, tranquilo!… ¿pero entonces quien te ayudará contra la aldea de la hoja?- Dijo señalando a un grupo de ninjas de la mano liderados por lady Bullseye que se encontraban en el otro extremo del tejado.

Hawkeye volteó a verlos, mientras ellos se mantenían con sus armas dispuestos a atacar.

-…Mi*rda-

-Seh,… lo mismo digo compañero- dijo Spider-man.

-¡Mátenlos!, y consigan ese aparato- ordenó Lady Bullseye. Los ninjas rápidamente saltaron hacia el tejado dónde estaban los dos héroes.

-¡Chicos, ¿también se enteraron que el nuevo condensador Stark tiene hasta un Dormammu de memoria interna?!- dijo Spider-man.

-¡Ataca a los de la derecha, yo tomaré a los de la izquierda!- Ordenó Clint -¡Y deja los chistes, son pésimos!-

Hawkeye inmediatamente sacó tres flechas para dispararlas a la vez. Cada flecha acertó a un ninja, los cuales se desvanecieron al instante.

El trepamuros por su parte, enfrentó a los ninjas cuerpo a cuerpo.

Los miembros de la mano utilizaban katanas, shurikens y kunais, los cuales Spider-man no tenía problema de esquivar.

-Así que… ¿la fanática número uno de Bullseye estuvo siguiendo mis pasos?- Dijo el trepamuros mientras colocó sus manos sobre la cabeza de un ninja para saltarlo de frente al mismo tiempo que extendía sus piernas de forma lateral golpeando a un ninja en la cara con cada pie.

-Dime, ¿Por qué tienes que vestir cómo él?, ¿lo admiras demasiado?, ¿o te lo ordena tu jefe?, ¿es su fetiche verdad?, sabía que Fisk tenía gustos raros, no me sorprendería que tuviera una "lady Daredevil" o "lady Punisher" aunque eso sería enfermizo-

Hawkeye con dos flechas eléctricas en sus manos electrocutó y acabó con los dos ninjas que faltaban. Spider-man se limitó a golpearlos y enredarlos en telaraña.

-Y… ¡de nada!- dijo al terminar de envolverlos. -Ustedes chicos, están siendo envueltos por la telaraña oficial de Spider-man, no acepten imitaciones-

Hawkeye y lady Bullseye voltearon hacia el arácnido.

-¿Qué?, en serio tengo patente-

Justo detrás de él, Taskmaster intentó golpearlo en la cabeza con su escudo. Pero Spider-man dio un salto mortal hacia atrás con sus brazos extendidos y sus piernas juntas similar a un gimnasta profesional, pasando por encima del mercenario y aterrizando a sus espaldas.

-¡Madddición!- se quejó el villano quién apenas podía hablar por sus dientes rotos. Taskmaster podía imitar los movimientos de Spider-man pero no su velocidad. Y antes de que pudiera voltear, cayó inconsciente por un golpe de Karate recibido entre el cuello y el hombro por parte del trepamuros.

-Sayonara maestro- Dijo spider-man al cuerpo tendido del mercenario. -Este golpe lo aprendí de Ironfist, excelente peleador, pésimo maestro "Dar cera, pulir cera, pintar valla, lija el suelo, deja de tocar el talismán sagrado"-

-Entonces…- Se dirigió Hawkeye a la última miembro de la mano en pie -¿Cómo quieres hacer esto?, te arresto del modo fácil...-

-O prefieres una heroica golpiza avenger primero- Agregó el trepamuros.

-¿Qué tal la opción en donde los asesino?- Dijo Mysterio. Quién venía acompañado de varios villanos de poca monta, entre los que se encontraban: Vulture, Beetle, Diablo, Boomerag, y Shocker.

-¡No puede ser son los seis desconocidos!, ¡estamos perdidos!- Dijo Spider-man.

-Ríete todo lo que quieras sabandija lanzaredes, ¡pero pronto verás tu perdición!- Amenazó Quentin Beck.

-Lo único que veo es que a Kingpin se le acabó el presupuesto para conseguir mejores matones-

-Heh… no te preocupes por ellos, sólo están aquí para escoltarme por esta ciudad- Dijo un hombre abriéndose paso entre los villanos. Era alto y rubio, y llevaba puesto un Kimono blanco con las mangas arremangadas, sobre los pantalones un hakama rojo que llegaba a la cintura asegurado por una cinta negra. Tenía el cabello peinado hacia atrás y un par de sandalias con calcetas blancas.

-Mi nombre es Geese Howard, y ustedes tienen algo que estoy buscando- dijo ante la mirada de Hawkeye, Spider-man y lady Bullseye.


	6. Capítulo VI: El amigable vecino

**Holi, esta vez publicaré los dos capítulos seguidos como compensación por haber tardado taaaaaaaanto tiempo c; ahora sí, continuaremos con la programación habitual, y con eso me refiero a la historia central. Este capítulo que vendría siendo el VI o sexto (para los que no hablan romano) ;) será el primero en ser nombrado. Aunque igual puedo nombrar los anteriores, pero me da pereza xd lo haré más adelante. Bueno, en fin, seguimos con la historia.**

En las afueras de la ciudad de Osaka en Japón…

El sonido de la puerta de madera golpeada despertó a un viejo canoso y barbudo que dormía en su pequeño catre dentro de una cabaña. El hombre de avanzada edad vestía con un pantalón blanco y un chaleco verde desabotonado sin nada debajo, en su cabeza llevaba un gorro del mismo color. Su ropa sucia lo hacía parecer un indigente y su altura, un enano. Mientras se levantaba de su catre, el llamado a su puerta era cada vez más ruidoso.

-¡Maestro!- gritaba Kensou -¡MAESTROOOOOOOO!-

-¡Ya voy!… paren el escándalo que tengo resaca- dijo el anciano mientras caminaba lentamente a la puerta.

Ya pasaba más del medio día, pero el viejo recién había despertado.

-¡Maestrooo…- gritó Kensou continuamente hasta que la puerta se abrió con fuerza frente a él.

-¡¿Qué?!- Respondió el maestro Chin con la misma intensidad que su discípulo.

-Lo siento, supuse que dormía así que grité fuerte-

-¿A qué debo tu visita, Kensou?- Preguntó con un tono de voz más sereno.

-Necesito hablar con usted- dijo Kensou empuñando su mano cómo si le apenara lo que decía. Detrás de él, Hinako saludaba con su mano y una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Bien, sea lo que sea, será mejor discutirlo con una taza de té- dijo el maestro Chin haciéndolos pasar.

-Se lo agradezco mucho… por cierto, ella es Hinako- dijo presentado a su amiga.

-Mucho gusto señor…- saludó la rubia con timidez.

-Chin Gentsai- Completó el maestro tomando su mano -Recuerdo ver tu rostro en el torneo KOF del año pasado, eres una jovencita muy linda- dijo observándola de cerca.

-G-Gracias…- dijo Hinako poniéndose nerviosa

-¡Maestro!-

-Cierto, cierto… ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- dijo mientras ponía la tetera sobre la estufa.

-Es sobre Athena- Kensou tomó asiento en el comedor, el cual sólo tenía dos sillas por lo que Hinako estaba parada a un costado entre las dos sillas que se veían de frente sobre la mesa.

-Athena… no la he visto desde el último torneo- reflexionaba el maestro mirando hacia el techo -¿Le pasó algo?-

-No, no, ella está bien, es solo que… como usted sabrá… tengo un sentimiento de aprecio hacía ella y bueno…- A Kensou le costaba explicar lo que sentía.

-Él está enamorado de Athena y le duele que se haya ido a Nueva York- Hinako simplificó la explicación.

-¿Eso es verdad, Sie?- preguntó Chin.

Kensou se puso rojo de los nervios y el coraje por la forma en la que lo dijo Hinako, pero después de unos segundos se relajó dando un fuerte suspiro.

-Sí, lo es-

El sonido del vapor en la tetera interrumpió la conversación. El viejo se levantó y sirvió el agua caliente en tres tazas que llevaba en una pequeña charola de porcelana.

-Tal vez sea un viejo… pero no soy tonto- dijo mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la mesa con las tazas. -¿Crees que durante todos estos años que los entrené no me di cuenta?- el viejo le sonrió mientras le acercaba su té. Después se puso cómodo en su silla para comenzar a hablar.

-Hace muchos años, cuando era un joven cómo tú, también estuve enamorado. Ella era cómo un ángel, aún la recuerdo. Su preocupación por los demás antes de su propia vida y su fuerte sentido de la justicia la hacían especial. Su actitud, sus modales, sus ideales… ella era muy parecida a Athena. Y pronto me di cuenta que en una persona como ella un amorío no era una prioridad, su voluntad iba más allá que sus sentimientos, porque creía que hacer lo correcto era lo más importante. Para ella enamorarse era algo egoísta porque sólo estaría viendo por su felicidad y no por el bienestar de los demás. No tuve más remedio que olvidarla. Y cuando conocí a Athena, me di cuenta de lo iguales que eran, así que intenté moldearla con mis enseñanzas para que no sacrificara su felicidad por algo que se sienta obligada a hacer. La alenté a cumplir sus sueños personales. Cantar era uno de ellos, el otro, luchar por la justicia. Athena ha encontrado un balance en su vida, y si quieres estar junto a ella, es necesario que primero encuentres el tuyo… ese es mi consejo-

Tanto Kensou como Hinako permanecieron viendo al maestro mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de té con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

-… ¿Ese es su gran consejo?- Cuestionó Kensou.

-¿Qué esperabas? Yo jamás me case- dijo el maestro.

-Qué pérdida de tiempo…- dijo con la palma de su mano en la frente.

-No te sientas mal Kensou, es un buen consejo, debes buscar tu balance como dice tu maestro… ¿verdad señor Chin?- dijo Hinako al maestro mientras éste se sacaba cerilla del oído con la punta de su pipa.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah, por supuesto!-

«Tal vez si es una pérdida de tiempo» Pensó la rubia mientras suspiraba.

* * *

Al día siguiente en Nueva York.

-¡Muchas gracias Jarvis!- Se despidió Athena bajando del auto con mucha energía.

-Suerte en sus clases señorita Asamiya-

-¡Athena!- Lo corrigió mientras se alejaba corriendo por el campus.

-¡Sí, Athena, buena suerte!- Gritó el mayordomo desde el auto -¡La esperaré puntualmente después de clases!-

Athena se dirigía al salón de clases. Ésta vez había llegado temprano, incluso tuvo que despertar a Jarvis para que la llevara. Al entrar al edificio, comenzó a caminar despacio entre los corredores, intentando encontrarse con Johnny en el camino. Pero al no encontrarlo, llegó al aula un poco desanimada. Al entrar se dirigió a su asiento mientras acaparaba la mirada de muchos de los chicos sin darse cuenta. Muchos de los cuales no se atrevían a hablarle, ya que la veían demasiado atractiva. Minutos después, llegó el profesor Miles Warren, maestro de biología. Un hombre de mediana estatura, con un cabello estilo Mob, lleno de canas y con un bigote grueso y recto del mismo color blanco que él cabello.

-Buenos días- Dijo el hombre sin gesticular y sin rastros de empatía, -La clase de hoy será una introducción a la genética. ¿Alguno de ustedes ha escuchado sobre Gregor Johann Mendel?-

La clase transcurría, y Athena a simple vista parecía muy concentrada, pero en su mente no paraba de divagar.

«Me pregunto si Johnny vino hoy» Pensaba ella. John Storm no compartía clases con la idol a pesar de tener su misma edad, debido a que él estaba recursando el año anterior.

«Espero verlo hoy… el Capitán América dijo que tenía que estar en la habitación de entrenamiento después de clases, así que no podremos salir como lo habíamos planeado. Aunque estoy segura de que Johnny lo entenderá, necesito hablar con él»

-¿Señorita Asamiya?- Le llamó la atención el profesor.

-Mm.., ¡¿si?!- Contestó distraída.

-Lleva viendo la pizarra en blanco durante 5 minutos, ¿está siguiendo la clase, o es que el inglés es demasiado rápido para usted?- el profesor Warren a veces era algo descortés.

-Yo…- No sabía que responder a eso, se sentía muy mal. Pero de pronto la tensión fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse con fuerza.

-¡BuenosdíasprofesorWarrensientollegartarde!- Dijo un agitado adolescente de cabello castaño mientras respiraba cómo si se le estuviese acabando el aire.

-¡Parker!- Le habló el profesor con firmeza. -Llegas tarde, cualquier ser con una pizca de vergüenza, no tendría el descaro de presentarse como usted lo hace-

-¡No volverá a pasar, se lo prometo!-

-Eso dijiste la semana pasada, y ayer ni siquiera te presentaste-

-Seh… tal vez mi palabra ya no tiene mucha validez a estas alturas- reflexionó -Pero tengo una buena razón-

-Estoy cansado de tus excusas. Sólo toma asiento, niño, y no vuelvas a interrumpir- dijo el profesor a punto de salir de quicio por el joven.

El sudoroso Peter tomó asiento justo al lado de la psíquica, de quién llamó la atención por sus múltiples moretones en la cara, los cuales eran pequeños pero abundantes, además de tener un ojo ligeramente hinchado.

-te… ¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntó la idol casi susurrando.

Pero el chico de cabello castaño no la escuchó, él seguía con la mirada hacia enfrente. Sus oídos también estaban algo hinchados al parecer.

«Se ve bastante mal, como si lo hubiesen atropellado antes de venir» Pensaba Athena mientras lo observaba discretamente.

Al ver que no la escuchó, arrancó una hoja de su cuaderno.

Peter miraba el pizarrón, o al menos eso intentaba, ya que su vista era borrosa por las contusiones. De pronto su concentración fue interrumpida por el ligero golpe de una bola de papel que rebotó en su cabeza y calló en la paleta de su pupitre.

«¿Enserio sentido arácnido? ¿cómo no pudiste sentir eso?» pensaba Peter mientras desenvolvía el papel. Al abrirlo se encontró con un "Hola :)" escrito con tinta rosa. El joven volteó hacia un lado observando a la chica de cabello púrpura que lo saludaba con una sonrisa.

«Demonios creo que ya estoy alucinando» Pensó Peter «¿En verdad soy tan friki como para alucinar con personajes de Saint Seiya?»

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó la pelivioleta una vez más.

-Uh… sí, estoy bien... no te había visto antes-

-Mi nombre es Athena- dijo la psíquica.

«¿Athena?, definitivamente estoy alucinando»

-No me habías visto antes porque es mi segundo día de clases- Dijo ella.

-Eso explica mucho… es decir, soy Peter… Parker… aunque quizá ya lo escuchaste de los gritos del profesor Warren-

-Sí he,he, encantada de conocerte Peter. ¿Seguro que estás bien? Puedo ayudarte con tus heridas-

-No te preocupes, esto no es nada. Iré a la enfermería más tarde-

-Descuida no tomará más de cinco segundos- Dijo poniendo su mano suavemente sobre la mejilla de Peter.

-¿Qué estás hacien… whoa…- Inmediatamente comenzó a sentir cómo la energía de Athena calmaba el dolor de sus golpes y poco a poco se sentía mejor.

-Se siente… tibio- Dijo Peter.

«El dolor desaparece… sip, el sentido arácnido volvió, esto se siente tan bien» Pensó el castaño.

Athena retiró su mano lentamente, y Peter tocó su rostro dónde antes estaban sus heridas.

-¿Qué fue eso?, fue asombroso… gra-gracias-

-No fue nada, ¿Qué te sucedió por cierto?-

-¿Qué me sucedió?... bueno yo… me resbalé en el… desayuno- Dijo rascándose la cabeza. Peter era muy malo para mentir.

-¿Desayuno?- preguntó la psíquica intrigada.

-Sí. ¡Me gusta tu cabello!, es muy extraño, jamás había visto un púrpura tan fuerte, digo, me refiero a la intensidad, supongo que es normal tenerlo así en Japón ¿no?... bueno no me hagas caso, no sé lo que digo… ¿Eres de Japón?, espera, eso puede ser racista, sólo lo asumí por tus facciones faciales, lo siento, por favor no reviertas tus poderes de curación en mí-

-…- La idol permaneció observándolo «Qué chico tan extraño, ¿Por qué intenta desviar la conversación?»

«¿Por qué me ve tan raro?» Pensaba Peter.

-Eres muy gracioso- Respondió Athena sonriendo -Y sí, vengo de Japón-

-Oh, ¡Gracias!, supongo… ¿No tienes mucho viviendo aquí cierto?-

-Nop. Menos de una semana-

-Ejem- Llamó la atención el profesor aclarando su garganta. -¿Están disfrutado su conversación o los molesto con mi clase?-

Los dos avergonzados inmediatamente voltearon hacia enfrente sin volver a hablarse.

Durante el resto de la clase, ambos se comportaron como alumnos ejemplares, participaban y respondían la mayoría de las preguntas que hacía el profesor.

* * *

Más tarde en la hora del almuerzo. Athena estaba sentada en una de las mesas de la cafetería, Johnny no se había presentado a la escuela, por lo que ella se encontraba sola.

«Bueno…» Pensaba mientras suspiraba «Creo que Johnny no vendrá. Pero supongo que es una buena oportunidad para hacer más amigos. Tal vez debería hablar con ese chico, Peter Parker, parece bastante agradable, y algo extraño… pude sentir que me mentía cuando le pregunté por sus heridas… lo que le haya pasado, no quiso decirlo»

Pronto un grupo de hombres llegó a sentarse a su alrededor. Todos vestían con chaquetas deportivas rojas con mangas blancas y el logo de la escuela en el lado derecho del pecho. El líder del grupo era un joven alto y rubio con un cuerpo fornido que se notaba incluso debajo de su gruesa chamarra.

-Hola nena- saludó con mucha seguridad.

-Hola- respondió la idol de forma amigable -Mi nombre es Athena-

-Dime Flash- respondió guiñándole el ojo -¿Qué hace una lindura como tú, aquí tan sola?-

-Estaba esperando a mi amigo Johnny, pero creo que no vendrá-

-¿Te refieres a John… Storm?-

-¡Sip, ¿lo conocen?!-

-No deberías juntarte con fenómenos, ¿por qué estar con el niño mimado de los fantastic four cuando puedes estar con el capitán del equipo de football?-

-Él no es un fenómeno, es un superhéroe- lo defendió.

-Eso es lo que te hace creer la televisión, ellos son sólo celebridades arrogantes, fenómenos de circo bonitos creados por el gobierno para atraer a las masas, lo leí en internet. Pero nena, no vine a discutir sobre eso, vine a invitarte a salir, ¿eh? ¿qué dices?-

-No creo poder aceptar tu invitación, tengo muchos deberes. Y no me gusta la forma en la que te expresas de Johnny-

-¡Bien, como quieras!, pero ten en cuenta una cosa: tu amiguito "Johnny", sólo sale con una chica nueva cada semana, no tardará en decirte adiós para pasar con la siguiente. No eres más que una cara bonita para él- Dijo el bravucón mientras se reía.

Todos los miembros del grupo se levantaron y se marcharon de ahí.

-Ni una palabra de esto a nadie- Les dijo Flash en voz baja. -A mí nadie me rechaza… maldito superhéroe, desde que llegó a esta escuela a afectado mi popularidad- se dijo a regañadientes mientras se alejaba.

«No entiendo a qué se refería con eso… pero es un tipo muy descortés» pensaba la psíquica mientras lo veía retirarse.

-¡Hola!- La saludó Peter quién llegaba con su almuerzo -¿Puedo sentarme?-

-¡Peter!- Athena se alegró al verlo -Por favor, siéntate-

-Gracias- Dijo tomando asiento -¿Y qué te pareció la clase del profesor Warren?-

-Algo retadora-

-Descuida, es el maestro más duro de toda la escuela, si puedes con su clase, podrás con todo lo demás-

-Gracias por el consejo-

-No pude preguntártelo pero, ¿cómo hiciste eso con mis heridas? ¿Eres hechicera?-

-En realidad no tengo idea de dónde vienen mis poderes, pero los tengo desde que puedo recordar. Mi maestro dice que son poderes psíquicos-

-¿Poderes psíquicos?, ¿Puedes hacer más cosas?-

-Sip, puedo, levitar-

-Woow-

-Teletransportarme-

-Vaya-

-Leer mentes-

-Adiós-

-¡Espera!-

-¡Es broma, es broma!, no me iré-

-Puedo leer mentes, pero jamás me metería en tu cabeza, ni en la de nadie más-

-Lo sé, te creo, no necesitas explicármelo. No pareces el tipo de persona que haría eso-

-Gracias por entenderlo. Bueno, eso sería todo lo que puedo hacer con mi poder. Ah también puedo proyectar energía. La llamo ¡energía psíquica!-

-Ah, que interesante. Pues es increíble tu poder-

-¡Gracias!, intento usarlo para ayudar a los demás. ¡Quiero ser una superheroína!-

-woow, que bien, aunque… ese estilo de vida no es muy sencillo… bueno, supongo que no lo es-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Tal vez podría ser peligroso. Ya sabes, por el tema de los criminales, proteger tu vida personal y esas cosas-

-Estoy consciente de eso, por eso entrenaré muy duro todos los días-

-Pareces muy entusiasta. Dime, ¿es por eso que viniste a Nueva York?, aquí se encuentran la mayoría de ellos-

-En realidad vine a dar un concierto hace unos días, pero una cosa llevó a la otra, y finalmente tomé mi decisión de quedarme-

-¿Tú cantas?-

-Sip, inicié mi carrera como cantante cuando vivía en Japón, antes de eso vivía en China-

-Vaya, suena a que llevas una gran vida realizada. Yo sólo tomo fotografías para un periódico, es lo más adulto que he hecho. Por cierto, me sorprende no haber escuchado de ti antes. Eres muy famosa al parecer, te vi dándole autógrafos a dos compañeros cuando saliste de clases-

-Descuida, es la primera vez que vengo a Nueva York, no esperaba a que cualquier persona me reconociera aquí-

-Así que viajaste a Nueva York a dar un concierto… ¿Y eres independiente o tu familia te acompaña?-

Athena se quedó callada un momento, y bajó la mirada.

-Yo no… en realidad jamás conocí a mi familia- dijo un poco desanimada.

-Ouh…- «Bien hecho Peter, metiste la pata» Pensó el joven. «Rápido cambia de tema»

-Y… dime… ¿tu cabello es así o te lo pintas?- «¿Por qué siempre pienso en su cabello? ¡Estúpido cerebro sin creatividad!»

-No necesitas disimular, no me siento mal. Tengo a mi maestro y a mi mejor amigo, ellos son como mi familia-

-Te entiendo, yo tampoco conocí a mis padres… crecí con mis tíos desde que tengo memoria, y ellos me criaron como un hijo-

-¿Enserio?, lo siento mucho-

-Descuida, tampoco me siento mal, ellos fueron los mejores padres que pude tener, no los cambiaría por nada-

-Eso es muy lindo- le sonrió la idol. -Yo tampoco lo haría… ellos son la razón por la que me cuesta trabajo estar aquí, en especial Kensou-

-¿Kensou?-

-Sí, es mi mejor amigo. Lo conozco desde que éramos niños-

-¿Lo extrañas?-

-Mucho. Pero él ahora está molesto conmigo. Por estar aquí, no pude despedirme de él-

-Lo siento... si te hace sentir mejor, yo creo que tomaste la mejor decisión. Siempre he pensado que si tienes el poder para ayudar a otros, debes hacerlo, eso decía mi tío Ben, "un gran poder, conlleva una gran responsabilidad", "Copyright todos los derechos reservados"-

-Ha,ha, eso es… ¡lo que pienso también!, poder y responsabilidad. Me gustó esa frase-

-Y no te preocupes por Kensou, estoy seguro de que él lo entenderá-

-Gracias por tus palabras Peter, en verdad necesitaba hablar con alguien-

En la calle más cercana a la escuela, se escuchó el sonido de una sirena de policía, y de pronto el sentido arácnido de Peter se activó.

«Oh, una típica emergencia, en un típico momento inoportuno, cortesía de la suerte Parker» Pensó el adolescente quién rápidamente se levantó de su asiento.

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Athena.

-¡No!, es decir, ¡sí!, tengo que irme, es una emergencia familiar-

-¿Enserio?, ¿cómo lo sabes?-

-Yo… eh…- Peter sacó su celular y lo puso en su oído para fingir una llamada. -¡¿Sí, tía May?, ya voy para allá!- Dijo mientras se retiraba corriendo

-Pero ni siquiera sonó-

-¡Nos vemos Athena!-

-¿Y hay de las clases?... ¡Está bien!... nos vemos- Dijo Athena «De nuevo dijo otra mentira» La psíquica lo observaba retirarse con mucha prisa. «Eres un chico muy extraño, Peter Parker»

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, en la base de los vengadores.

-¡Vamos, vamos!- Decía Steve Rogers quien vestía con una camisa de tirantes y un pants deportivo mientras sostenía un enorme costal de boxeo. -Izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda- indicaba mientras Athena golpeaba con la mano que decía.

La idol vestía con leggins negros y un par de guantes morados de kickboxing. Su cabello estaba agarrado con una coleta.

-Golpeas bien, pero no temas en usar toda tu fuerza- Decía Steve -Puedo notar que aún te contienes-

Mientras la idol se concentraba en golpear. Las enorme puertas de seguridad del gimnasio se abrieron dejando entrar a dos de sus compañeros vengadores.

-¿Cómo va el entrenamiento?- Dijo Natasha Romanoff quien iba acompañada de Wolverine

Al verlos, el capitán decidió detener el entrenamiento.

-Athena, descansa un poco- Le dijo Steve.

-Pero aún no estoy cansada-

-Lo sé, pero necesitamos hablar en privado-

-Está bien…- Athena salió de la habitación desconcertada.

-¿Y ahora qué sucede?- Preguntó Steve dirigiéndose a los dos héroes.

-¿Qué comes que adivinas, soldado?- dijo Logan quién vestía con un pantalón vaquero azul y una camisa de tirantes blanca.

-Sé que no vendrían al entrenamiento solo para preguntar cómo estamos- Dijo Steve Rogers.

-Éste es un asunto delicado Steve- Dijo Natasha. -Tenemos un contacto en SHIELD, que nos informó que HYDRA se infiltró en industrias Stark para robar su más reciente invento: un condensador de energía muy avanzado y peligroso-

-No sabemos si el hombre de hojalata sabe algo sobre esto o si tenga algo que ver. Porque es muy raro que HYDRA logre evadir la seguridad de Stark- Agregó Wolverine.

-Pero lo más importante: ¿Por qué demonios crearía Tony un aparato que puede usarse para almacenar literalmente como 100 bombas atómicas?- dijo Natasha.

-¿Sugieren que Tony es una clase de terrorista?- Dijo Clint Barton quién entraba a la habitación.

-¿Se están escuchando? Pareciera que no lo conocen ¿Ya olvidaron lo paranoico que es? No me sorprendería que esa cosa no sea más que una pieza para su próximo "Galactus-buster" o yo que sé-

-Concuerdo con Clint- Dijo el Capitán -Conozco a Tony desde hace mucho tiempo y sé que siempre tiene una razón para cada uno de sus inventos. Independientemente de si este bien o mal, estoy seguro de que no tiene una mala intención-

-¿Entonces qué?- Dijo Logan -¿Esperaremos a que Hydra explote algún continente mientras discutimos si Stark tenía buenas intenciones?-

-Pienso que antes de sacar conclusiones, deberíamos preguntárselo directamente- Dijo Steve

-Buscaré a Tony. Natasha, necesito que recopiles toda la información que tengas y que reúnas un equipo de asalto, necesitaremos ser sigilosos para combatir a HYDRA, especialmente si no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos-

-Estoy en eso- Dijo Natasha saliendo de la habitación.

-Logan- Le habló el capitán -Tengo que irme de inmediato, ¿podías disculparme con Athena? Su entrenamiento tendrá que esperar-

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer por ahora- Dijo Wolverine.

-Qué bueno que lo menciones, porque también te necesitaré para la misión- Dijo el capitán antes de retirarse.

-Parece que el anciano se puso serio- Dijo Hawkeye.

*Sniff*-Hueles a sangre- Le dijo Logan -Y estás lleno de moretones-

-¡Deja de sniffearme! sólo fue una pelea con pandilleros… nada importante- Dijo Hawkeye también retirándose del lugar.

«Olía a su propia sangre… no creo que hayan sido unos pandilleros»

* * *

Mientras tanto, Athena acababa de tomar una ducha. Al salir se puso nueva ropa de entrenamiento para continuar. Pero al abrir la puerta de su habitación fue interceptada por Wolverine quién estaba de pie en el marco de su puerta.

-¡Kyaaa!- Gritó asusatada.

-Mi cara es fea pero no exageres niña. El Capitán me envió a decirte que el entrenamiento tendrá que terminar por ahora-

-¡¿Sucedió algo?!- Preguntó preocupada.

-Sí, pero es un problema fuera de tu alcance, no tienes que preocuparte-

-Pero me preocupan las personas, ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?-

-Nadie está en riesgo, son cosas del equipo-

-Yo soy parte del equipo-

-Si… pero el capitán ya ha dicho que aún no estás preparada-

-Sé que no lo parezco, pero he tratado con muchos problemas. ¡Vi una vez a un demonio intentar acabar con la humanidad y a una organización terrorista hacer clones de un amigo!, también sé de temas serios-

-Lo siento niña, pero eso está fuera de mis manos, Steve es quién toma esa clase de decisiones-

-Lo sé… es sólo que, no me imaginaba que esto fuera así- dijo sentándose desanimada sobre su cama.

-Aquí vamos…- se dijo Logan en voz baja mientras se acercaba a la pelivioleta.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿creías que esto sería como en la televisión verdad?, sólo llegar y salvar gente para que te aplaudan, pero no es tan simple-

-Eso fue lo que me dijo el capitán, y el señor Stark. Incluso antes de conocerlos a ustedes ya lo había escuchado. Siempre dicen que soy una niña y que necesito más preparación, pero es todo lo que hacen, y yo… creo que eso me frustra, en verdad quiero ayudar… pero no hacen más que repetírmelo, y no necesito entrenamiento físico, llevo toda mi vida practicando artes marciales y me he enfrentado a personas poderosas, ¿eso es algo no?-

-Es increíble que yo sea él que te diga esto pero… Athena. Los problemas más serios no se tratan del poder del enemigo, sino de las decisiones que debes de tomar y de lo que implican. Parte de ser un héroe es asumir la responsabilidad de ciertas acciones que definen nuestra vida de forma irreversible, decisiones que no son sencillas, como enfrentarte a un viejo amigo por defender tus ideales. Sacrificar tu vida por la de un villano. O estar dispuesto a renunciar a todos los que conoces y quieres, por dedicarte a una vida como esta porque te harás de muchos enemigos.

Pero claro, todo lo anterior es fácil de decidirlo porque siempre sabes que es la mejor decisión. Pero, ¿y qué cuando los problemas tienen soluciones ambiguas?, ¿salvarías a más personas si te entrometes en un asalto estresando la situación, aún sin saber cómo encargarte de ello, que si te quedas de brazos cruzados y dejas que transcurra con calma? ¿Qué harías si no tienes opción y tienes que decidir entre la vida de un ser querido o la de múltiples desconocidos, o de lo contrario todos morirán? Sólo por el capricho de un psicópata con poder y sed de venganza al que tal vez enviaste a prisión alguna vez-

-Yo… no lo sé-

-No importa tu decisión, lo que importa es si estás dispuesta a tomarla y vivir con ello. Y eso es lo que tienes que aprender. En este equipo tenemos reglas en general, pero cada quién tiene su forma de solucionar las cosas. Existen héroes que están dispuestos a mancharse las manos de sangre, y otros que no. Nadie te dirá si tu decisión fue la correcta, de eso te darás cuenta tú cuando el remordimiento surja o desaparezca para siempre. Esas son cosas que no podemos enseñarte porque tú las desarrollarás conforme madures y solidifiques tus ideales morales, así sabrás si vale la pena asesinar a alguien que represente una amenaza, o dejar libre de culpa a tu consciencia y el mundo a su merced-

-…- Athena no respondió, parecía más asustada y desanimada que al principio.

-Tal vez… tal vez no debería estar aquí ¿verdad?- Preguntó con una voz quebradiza.

-No, no me refería a eso, escucha, lo que te dije no fue para hacerte sentir mal… sabes, ¿sabes qué? olvidemos esto, olvida lo que te dije-

Athena comenzó a sollozar derramando algunas lágrimas.

«Aah, mi*rda» Pensó Logan mientras suspiraba.

-Tal vez me meta en problemas, pero al diablo. Niña ¿qué te parece sí… salimos a patrullar?-

-¿E-Enserio?- Dijo secándose las lágrimas

-Enserio. ¿Por qué no?-

-¡ME ENCATARÍA!- Dijo saltando de la cama de la emoción.

-Sí, sí… bueno, ponte tu traje, nos vemos abajo en unos minutos-

-¡No hace falta!- Gritó cambiándose de ropa al instante mientras giraba con un destello rosado.

-¡Estoy lista!, ¡Vámonos!-

-Qué bien, hora tendrás que esperar a que me ponga el mío- Dijo Logan malhumorado -Nos vemos en la planta principal- Dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

-¡AHÍ ESTARÉ!-

«Me voy a arrepentir de esto» Pensó Logan.

* * *

En la guarida de La Mano. Kingpin se encontraba sentado sobre su trono de terciopelo con una copa en la mano y una mirada depresiva. Mientras era atendido por un ninja que cargaba una botella de champagne al lado de él.

-Estoy acabado…- Se lamentaba el líder de la mafia. -Ni siquiera con La Mano a mi disposición soy capaz de encargarme de un simple envío, o de hacerle frente a él- Se dijo arrebatándole la botella a su sirviente para darle un trago directo.

-Maldita sea la araña… Maldito sea Tony Stark… Y maldito seas Rugal Bernstein-

-Yo en su lugar tendría mucho cuidado con mis palabras señor Fisk-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién anda ahí?!- Se exaltó Kingpin al no ver de quién provenía la voz.

La habitación estaba poco iluminada, no tenía ventanas y sólo se alcanzaba a ver un pequeño radio desde la silla en dónde estaba. El resto de la habitación estaba cubierto de una oscuridad total.

-¡Muéstrate si no quieres morir!- Ordenó Fisk.

De las sombras, dos mujeres aparecieron frente a él. Ambas vestían con largas faldas negras, y camisas de botón con manga larga, la de una era roja y la otra blanca.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

-Mi nombre es Mature, y ella es Vice. El tiempo se acabó señor Fisk. Es hora de que responda ante Rugal-


	7. Capítulo VII: Día de patrullaje

**Hola craiolas, después de una semana ajetreada continuamos con la historia… ahora veremos a Wolverine, el vengador más amargado, cumplir con su palabra de llevar a Athena a patrullar, a pesar de que aún no está lista según el Capitán América. Veremos que sucede.**

En la sala principal de la torre de los vengadores…

*Tarareo* -Hmm hmm hmm hmm, hmm hmm, hmm hmm hmm-

«Maldición, ¿Cuál es el problema con ese mutante?» Pensaba Hawkeye mientras bajaba por las escaleras. «Por qué siempre tiene que olfatear a las personas» Continuaba quejándose. Pero se detuvo al llegar al salón principal.

Una de las habitaciones más grandes de todo el edificio. Era como un vestíbulo gigante, elegante y limpio, que daba una buena impresión a todo el que entrara. A pesar de ser un espacio muy grande, se encontraba muy vacío, teniendo sólo una estatua del logo de los Vengadores, una "A" en el centro. Al rededor, pegado a las paredes, había un largo sofá. Como si se tratara de una sala de espera. Toda la habitación en conjunto tenía un matiz azul dado por color del sofá y las paredes, que mantenían ese toque tecnológico del edificio.

La mirada del arquero se detuvo al ver a la joven heroína sentada en una parte del sofá con su traje rojo puesto mientras tarareaba una canción. Ella aún no lo había visto. En cambio, mantenía su vista hacia arriba, observando el techo algo asombrada de lo alto que era. Sus pies colgaban un par de centímetros sin tocar el piso y los dedos de sus manos estaban entrelazados y apoyados sobre sus piernas.

-Hola Athena- Saludó.

-Hmm, hmm… ¡Hola!- La psíquica volteó a verlo. -Buenas tardes señor Clip-

-No es necesario que me llames señor… y soy Clint-

-Lo siento, aún soy mala con algunas pronunciaciones-

-Descuida, ¿qué tal la escuela?-

-¡Muy bien, hice un nuevo amigo!... o eso creo- Dijo Athena pensado.

-¿Viste a tu novio hoy?- Le preguntó Hawkeye con una sonrisa y tono de burla.

-¿Mi novio?, yo no tengo ningún… Te vez lastimado ¿Estás bien?-

-¿Qué? ¿esto?- respondió señalado sus heridas. -No es nada, gajes del oficio, ya sabes-

-Si quieres yo podría…-

-Está bien, no es necesario. Dime, ¿Qué haces aquí, esperas a alguien?-

-Yo… eh… sí. Estoy esperando a…-

-Listo niña. Nos vamos- Dijo wolverine saliendo del ascensor.

-¿A dónde van?- Preguntó Hawkeye.

-A dar la vuelta por ahí- Respondió Logan fríamente.

-Sip, ¡iremos a patrullar! ¿Quieres venir?- Dijo la japonesa con emoción.

-Espera Logan, ¿no te dijo Steve que te necesita para la misión de hoy?-

-Estaré aquí para entonces- Respondió el mutante. -Preocúpate por tus asuntos. Como esas heridas en tu cara por ejemplo- Le dijo provocándolo.

Hawkeye estaba por responderle pero se contuvo. No quería hacerlo frente a Athena.

-Vamos niña. entre más pronto salgamos, más rápido regresaremos-

-¡Adiós Clint!- Se despidió Athena antes de salir tras el mutante.

Clint permaneció en la sala viéndolos salir.

-¡Jamás imaginé ver a Logan de niñera!- Dijo una voz justo a su lado.

-¡Ahhh!- Gritó Hawkeye.

-¡Ahh!- Gritó Ant-man, quién estaba encogido.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- Preguntó el arquero.

-Acabo de llegar, el Capitán me llamó para una misión- Dijo Scott mientras regresaba a su tamaño original.

-¡¿Pero por qué apareciste así?, casi me provocas un infarto idiota!-

-Vi a Logan en la entrada y no quería topármelo, así que me encogí. Supéralo hombre flecha- Dijo tranquilamente dándole unas palmadas en la espalda -Te vez muy tenso- Continuó diciendo mientras siguió su camino. -Deberías tomarte unas vacaciones-

* * *

Afuera, en las calles de la ciudad. Wolverine y Athena caminaban por la acera mientras atraían la atención de algunas personas.

-¡Estoy tan emocionada! ¿Qué haremos hoy?, ¿pelear contra un supervillano? ¿Buscaremos a ese dragón gigante del otro día?-

-Bájale a tu entusiasmo, niña. Lo primero que debes hacer al patrullar es tener una buena vista de tu panorama-

-Ohhh, Claro, un buen panorama, lo tengo- Respondió ella. -¿Y cómo es eso?-

-Esta ciudad está llena de edificios. Es un buen lugar para comenzar- Dijo Wolverine caminando hacia un callejón.

-Eso no se ve muy confiable- Dijo Athena al ver las escaleras de emergencia oxidadas.

-Cumplen con su función, es el mejor recurso para los que no volamos-

-¡Entendido y anotado!- La psíquica sacó su libreta y un bolígrafo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Volteó Wolverine a verla.

-Es mi primer día de patrullaje, pensé que sería buena idea tomar algunas notas-

-No es necesario… pero cómo gustes. Continuemos-

Ambos subieron por las escaleras. Wolverine al frente mientras que la psíquica seguía sus pasos de cerca.

-¿Te gustan los gatos?- Preguntó Athena mientras subían.

-No-

-¿Por qué vistes como uno entonces?-

-No soy un gato- Respondió.

-A mí me gustan-

-Apuesto a que si-

-Tu traje es lindo-

-…Gracias-

-¿Tú lo hiciste? Yo hice mi propio traje ¿Te gusta?-

-¿Siempre hablas demasiado?-

-Lo siento, ¡Es que estoy muy emocionada!-

*Suspiro* -Lo sé, niña… lo sé-

Al llegar a la azotea, Athena corrió emocionada hacia la cornisa. La vista era agradable, y la brisa fresca en su cara se sentía bien. Permaneció ahí unos segundos mientras el viento movía su cabello hacía atrás.

-¿Primera vez?- Le preguntó Logan parándose junto a ella.

-Sólo de día- Respondió relajándose cerrando los ojos y extendiendo sus brazos para sentir la brisa.

-Este es un buen punto para vigilar- Dijo Logan. -Desde aquí se puede observar Times Square, Hell's Kitchen, el puente de Brooklyn, y hacia allá se encuentra…-

-¡Central Park!- Respondió la psíquica.

-Sí… lo importante es mantenerte siempre alerta. Mira las calles, pon atención a los transeúntes-

-Traaaannseúntess…-

-¿Estás escribiéndolo?-

-Sip-

-Como sea. Concéntrate en los sonidos de los autos, son la principal causa de accidentes, y el medio de transporte de los delincuentes. La ciudad es muy ruidosa pero te acostumbrarás-

-Oky-

-Lo más importante, es no bajar la guardia y tener paciencia. Por ahora vigilaremos desde aquí-

-¡Esto será emocionante!- Dijo Athena.

32 minutos después…

-Estoy viendo… algo de color rosa- Dijo Athena sentada en el borde del tejado.

-Mmm… ¿Avión?- Dijo Logan aburrido acostado boca arriba.

-¿Bromeas?, no hay aviones rosa-

-Entonces paso…- Dijo Wolverine con pereza.

-Ni siquiera hiciste el intento- Dijo Athena desanimada. -… Ya me aburrí de este juego- La psíquica se puso de pie. -¡Quiero acción!-

-Así no funciona niña… no vamos por la calle buscando problemas. Sería imposible encontrarlos en una ciudad tan grande-

-No-oh, pero sé que muchos superhéroes tienen alguna súper señal o algún aparato que les alerta cuando hay problemas. Lo vi en una película-

-Pues en la vida real no hay cosas como esas-

-¡Pero somos los vengadores!, vivimos en un súper edificio con botones raros en las paredes, ¿No tienen presupuesto para algo así?-

-Mmm… no-

-Estás mintiendo, puedo sentirlo, ¡¿Por qué mientes?!-

-No miento-

-Sí, si mientes-

-Que no-

-Soy psíquica-

-¡Bien!- Dijo Logan. -¿Quieres que nos metamos en problemas?, pues así será- De uno de los bolsillos de su cinturón sacó un pequeño transmisor.

-Woow, ¿qué es eso?-

-Es un radio. Transmite la señal de la policía y los cuerpos de emergencia, si está pasando algo en algún lugar de la ciudad, con esto lo sabremos-

-Waoh… ¡oye!, ¿por qué no lo sacaste antes?-

-Porque no quería involucrarte en alguna situación peligrosa- Dijo Logan. -Para ser honesto, mi plan era mantenerte aquí hasta que te aburrieras-

-Pero no te funcionó-oh- Se burló moviendo su cabeza hacia los lados.

-De cualquier modo, no tienes permiso para hacer esto. Así que si algo llegara a pasar, ambos compartiremos la culpa. A mí me da igual, pero tú eres la nueva, así que por tu bien, procura comportarte, ¿Entendido?-

-Eh…-

-¿Aún quieres continuar?-

-No lo sé… Ironman y el capitán ya me llamaron la atención una vez…-

-Bueno, también podemos volver a la base si no te sientes segura de hacer esto-

-¡No, no, si estoy segura!, ¡Hagámoslo!-

-Bien… pero hay que poner reglas: número 1, no te separes de mí en ningún momento. Número 2, no hagas nada estúpido que yo no te diga. Y número 3, no digas que mi traje es lindo enfrente de otros… y menos frente a algún supervillano. ¿Terminaste de anotarlo en tu libretita?-

-Noo… hablar… sobre… su traje… ¡Listo!-

-Bueno, ¿tienes alguna pregunta?-

-Sólo una-

-Dime-

-¿Puedo llamarte Wolvie?-

-… NO- Logan encendió el transmisor.

Athena emocionada lo veía de cerca sin parpadear.

"Atención a todas las unidades, se ha reportado un fugitivo por la 5ta avenida"

-¡Vamos!- Gritó Athena corriendo hacia las escaleras.

-No, tan rápido- Respondió Logan tomándola rápidamente del hombro.

-¡Pero el criminal…!-

-Espera…- Wolverine acercó el radio a su oído.

"Sospechoso neutralizado, todo está bajo control, no se requieren refuerzos"

-Otra lección de superhéroes: Priorizar-

-¿Priorizar?- Preguntó Athena confundida.

-En la ciudad hay más delincuentes que héroes. Pero también existe la policía. Deja que ellos se encarguen de los delitos menores, y así estarás libre para ayudar a quién sí lo necesite. Todo es cuestión de prioridades-

-Entiendo…- Dijo la psíquica.

-Las amenazas más grandes suelen llamar mucho la atención, así que a veces sintonizo los noticieros en dónde se habla de eso. Son como un resumen de lo más interesante que esté pasando-

Wolverine cambió al canal del Daily Bugle dónde se oía la voz de John Jonah Jameson.

"¡¿Escuchaste eso maldita amenaza enmascarada?!, ¡Sí a ti te hablo trepamuros, sé que estás oyendo esto! Y déjame decirte algo más... ¿Qué?, Ah, sí. ¡Noticia de última hora!, un enfrentamiento cerca de Central Park ha provocado un gran caos y desorden público, las autoridades ya están en el lugar, pero la situación no parece controlada, uno de los involucrados ya ha sido identificado, se trata del mutante conocido como juggernaut es extremadamente peligroso, por lo que se pide a las personas de las cercanías, permanezcan en sus hogares o establecimientos y estén atentos en caso de aviso de evacuación"

-¿Esa es una prioridad?- Preguntó Athena.

-Sí, ¡vamos!-

-¡Yeeeiii!-

* * *

En el lugar de los hechos, Juggernaut se encontraba en una pelea con Luke Cage y Ironfist.

-Maldito simio, ¿que no tienes cerebro bajo ese enorme casco de metal?- Dijo Luke.

-¡Woooaaahh!, te mataré, los mataré a todos- decía el gigante.

-¡¿Por qué causas destrucción sin sentido?!- Gritó Ironfist mientras esquivaba sus golpes.

-¡Nadie puede detenerme!, ¡yo soy Juggernaut!-

-Ya sabemos quién eres imbécil, deja de repetirlo- Dijo Luke Cage.

-¡Oye Danny!, la fuerza de este sujeto es una locura, incluso para mí-

-Puedo intentar apagar su mente con mi Chi, pero tendrás que retenerlo-

-Mi*rda, ¡más vale que funcione!-

Luke Cage tomó de frente los brazos de Juggernaut intentando derribarlo hacia atrás pero el gigante fácilmente abrió sus brazos y le dio un cabezazo que mandó a volar al Defender varios metros.

-Oh… eso no salió bien…- Se dijo Ironfist.

-Sigues tú, enano- Dijo el villano de los x-men mientras caminaba hacia él.

-¡Psycho Ball!- Gritó Athena al mismo tiempo que lanzó una de sus bolas de energía psíquica.

El proyectil golpeó y se deshizo en la espalda de Juggernaut sin causarle el más mínimo daño. Lo único que ocasionó fue que llamara su atención.

-Niña… qué te dije sobre hacer cosas estúpidas- Dijo Wolverine.

Ahora el gigante se dirigía hacia ellos.

-Aquí vamos…- se dijo Logan. -Escucha niña, éste grandulón es probablemente el hombre más fuerte al que te hayas enfrentado, un golpe podría ser mortal. Mantente alejada-

-Sí, alejada, entiendo-

-No dejes de lanzar esas bolas rosadas, pueden distraerlo mientras yo rebano su asquerosa cara-

-Oye no seas grosero-

-¡Sólo dispara!-

Wolverine corrió hacia él mientras sus garras salían de sus manos.

-Lo sabía, es un gato- Se dijo Athena.

Juggernaut intentó aplastarlo con su puño, pero el mutante saltó sobre él, cayendo en su espalda.

-Hora de muestres tu cara guapo- Dijo Logan mientras cortaba el casco con sus garras.

Pero el villano lo tomó con una de sus manos y lo lanzó hacia un edificio.

Athena inmediatamente se teletransportó atrapando a su compañero antes de que impactara con la pared.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Preguntó la psíquica.

-Estoy bien- Wolverine se puso de pie.

Cuando voltearon hacia el villano, vieron un auto lanzado, volar en dirección hacia ellos. Ironfist se interpuso y con un golpe cargado de Chi, logró desviar el auto.

-¡Gracias! ¿Señor?-

-Ironfist- Dijo estrechándole la mano.

-Athena- Respondió al saludo. -¡Auh!- Gritó al quemarse con la mano del héroe.

-¡Lo siento!, el Chi se siente como fuego-

-Oye chico, menos charla y más pelea- Dijo Logan.

-Creo que puedo dormirlo con mi energía, pero necesito que él esté inmóvil- Dijo el miembro de los Defensores.

-Mala idea, su casco lo protege- Dijo el mutante.

-¡AAAAAH VENGAN AQUÍ COBARDES!- Gritó Juggernaut.

-¡Tengo una idea!- Dijo Athena. -¡Ironfist, reúne todo el Chi que puedas!. Wolverine, crearé un campo de energía psíquica a su alrededor el tiempo suficiente para que pueda cortar ese casco. ¡Vamos!- Athena corrió hacia el mutante.

-… ¿Quién es tu compañera Logan?- Preguntó intrigado Ironfist.

-Es una novata que encontró Tony-

-Pues parece que tiene un gran liderazgo, ¿Seguimos su plan?-

-Es el único plan que tenemos-

Logan fue tras la psíquica mientras Ironfist comenzó a acumular su chi.

-¡HAHAHA! Qué pequeña tan preciosa- Dijo el villano al ver a la psíquica.

Athena extendió sus manos y comenzó a liberar su energía rosada que rodeó al gigante.

-¿Eh?, ¿qué es esto?, ¿qué estás haciéndome bruja?-

-¡Ahora Wolverine!- Dijo la idol.

-¡Tssh, niña no me des órdenes!- Dijo Logan mientras saltó de nuevo al casco de Juggernaut.

Esta vez logró rebanar el casco con sus garras.

-¡Noooo!- Gritó el mutante.

-Espero que funcione…- se dijo Athena mientras concentraba su energía en la cabeza del enemigo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo niña?- Le preguntó Wolverine.

-Puedo alterar sus emociones… estoy intentando… relajarlo…- Dijo mientas se esforzaba por seguir produciendo energía.

-¡Deja de meterte en mi cabeza… mal… dita… mocosa…- El gigante comenzó a tranquilizarse.

-¡Ironfist, ahora!-

El Defender golpeó al Juggernaut en la cara con todas sus fuerzas mandándolo a volar inconsciente hasta Central Park.

Athena al terminar de gastar su energía cayó al suelo debilitada. Ambos héroes corrieron en su ayuda.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Logan.

-Estoy… bien…- Respondió con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-Lo hiciste increíble Athena- Dijo Ironfist.

-Sí… estuviste bien- Agregó Logan.

-Awww gracias, pero fue un trabajo de equipo. Todos estuvimos bien, hasta tu amigo inconsciente de allá- Dijo señalando al Luke Cage.

-¡Oh, cierto!, lo olvidé por completo- Dijo Ironfist corriendo en su ayuda. -Fue un gusto trabajar con ustedes, ¡nos vemos!-

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Dijo Logan. -Nosotros no nos haremos cargo de esto-

-¡Juggernaut es un asunto de mutantes!- Dijo Ironfist sin dejar de correr.

-Me lleva…- Se dijo Wolverine.

Ambos se dirigieron a buscar al mutante en Central Park.

* * *

Minutos más tarde. Juggernaut fue trasladado a prisión por un escuadrón Antihulk. Mientras los dos héroes se retiraban del lugar.

-Odio éste lugar- Dijo Logan.

-A mí me parece lindo-

-Sólo son un montón de árboles con los nombres tallados de adolescentes que tienen sus primeras citas aquí-

-Oh…- Athena se detuvo.

-¿Qué?-

-Se supone que hoy me vería con Johnny… aquí…-

-Pues estás de suerte- Dijo Wolverine al reconocer al rubio a unos metros de distancia.

-¡Johnny!- Lo saludó Athena corriendo hacia él.

-Hola- Saludó fríamente el miembro de los 4 fantásticos.

-¿Estás… Estás bien?-

-Sí… he estado bien en estas casi dos horas en las que te he esperado-

-Johnny yo… lo siento, es que pasaron muchas cosas…-

-Sí, muchas cosas me pasaron a mí también esta mañana. Sin embargo hice todo lo posible por venir-

-Me siento terrible… ¡te lo compensaré! Lo prometo- Dijo levantando su mano derecha.

-Ya no importa- Dijo Johnny estrujando un pequeño ramo de flores que tenía en su mano.

-Esas flores… están lindas… ¿son para mí?-

-No lo sé, es difícil recordarlo. Sabes, hablando de recordar. Tengo que estar en otro lugar ahora… nos veremos luego- El adolescente se encendió en llamas y se fue volando.

En su lugar sólo quedaron las cenizas de las flores.

-… - Wolverine se acercó a la pelivioleta. -Vamos… salgamos de aquí. Te llevaré a casa-

-… - Athena sólo asintió con la cabeza, evitando el contacto visual con el mutante.

-Oye niña… ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Wolverine.

-… - De nuevo sólo movió su cabeza.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?-

-… -

-¿Quieres hacer algo más?-

Athena respondió negativamente moviendo su cabeza hacia los lados, aún sin levantar su mirada.

-¿Qué necesitas?, solo házmelo saber-

La psíquica respondió dándole un abrazo del mismo modo que lo haría con un oso de felpa gigante. Su cabeza apenas llegaba al pecho del mutante y sus brazos rodearon su torso.

Logan se limitó a acariciar su pequeña cabeza. Él no era de los que abrazan, pero por esa vez hizo una excepción.

«Por eso odio este lugar» Pensó Logan.


	8. Capítulo VIII: Una pequeña llamada

**Holaaaa, este capítulo es algo corto, pero tampoco los quiero saturar con tanta historia xd. Aun así, el próximo será un poco más largo y con más acción c:**

Un par de horas más tarde, después de los acontecimientos en Central Park. En la cocina de los Avengers…

-Logan, te he estado buscando por todo el edificio- Dijo Steve Rogers. -¿Dónde estabas?-

-Solo fui por unas cervezas, todo está en orden- Respondió Logan mientras destapaba una botella con una de sus garras.

-¿Has visto a Athena?, quise disculparme por cancelar su entrenamiento… pero tampoco la encontré-

-Es una adolescente Steve, tal vez salió con sus amigos adolescentes a hacer cosas de adolescentes- Respondió el mutante sin darle importancia.

-Creo que ya no comprendo a los jóvenes de ahora… en fin, reunión a las 22:00 horas- Señaló el capitán.

-Ahí estaré...- Respondió Logan.

El capitán salió de la cocina.

-¿Así que fueron por cervezas?- Preguntó Hawkeye, quién estaba recargado de brazos cruzados en el refrigerador.

Wolverine volteó a verlo gruñendo.

-Tranquilo Logan, no diré nada…-

-Por tu bien-

-Oye, no lo hago por ti, sino por ella. Es una buena chica-

-Como sea. ¿Ya interrogaron a Tony?-

-Ya hablamos con él. Tony es la persona más preocupada por recuperar ese orbe, ahora mismo está buscando un modo de rastrearlo-

-Heh… nunca me cayó bien ese fanfarrón, pensé que por fin tendría un motivo para rasurarle la barba con mis garras-

-A ti nadie te cae bien-

-Porque todos me irritan…- Logan tomó sus cervezas y salió de la cocina.

-¡Oye!, ¿Athena está bien?-

-Está en su habitación… necesita algo de privacidad. Tiene problemas de adolescentes o algo así-

* * *

En su habitación, la psíquica estaba en su cama acostada sobre su hombro. Tenía un oso de felpa abrazado y su celular en la otra mano.

-Y por eso ahora no me siento bien…- Terminó de explicar Athena por su celular.

-¿Esa es tu historia?, ¿enserio?- Respondió Hinako.

-Lo dices como si no fuera nada grave-

-Pues… ¿porque no lo es?, Athena, no te ofendas, pero tus problemas sentimentales se parecen a los que yo tenía a los 8 años-

-Eres muy mala Hinako…-

-Está bien, lo siento… bueno, supongo que debería darte alguno de esos concejos de amigas-

-Por favor-

-Bien… amm… la próxima vez que veas a ese tal Johnny, dile que… que se tire a un pozo-

-¡HINAKO!, no voy a decirle eso, es horrible-

-Mira te seré honesta, soy pésima para dar concejos-

-No te preocupes… supongo que si le explico todo, él lo entenderá-

-Esa también es una opción. Y dimeeee… ese tal Johnny, ¿te gusta?- Preguntó Hinako en tono burlón.

-¡¿QUÉ?!, ¡Claro que no!, sólo somos amigos-

-Pues por lo que me contaste, parece que ya tuvieron una cita-

-¡No fue una cita!. Además, no estoy pensando en esas cosas, soy una vengadora, ¿lo recuerdas?-

-Sí… y qué tal la vida de superhéroe?-

-No es lo que esperaba, pero no me quejo-

-¿Ya peleaste contra un súper alienígena mutante en el espacio?-

-No… no hay muchas peleas contra súper alienígenas mutantes espaciales como pensaba-

-Oye… ¿y piensas volver?, quiero decir, eres mi amiga… sé que apenas han pasado unos días, pero te he extrañado-

-Claro que volveré Hinako, en las primeras vacaciones que tenga tomaré un vuelo para allá. También los he extrañado, a ti, a mí maestro, y a Kensou-

-Sobre eso…-

-¿Sí…?-

-Se supone que no debo decirte nada pero… ya sabes cómo es Kensou… ese chico es tan terco como una mula-

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿qué hizo?-

-Qué no hizo… hehe- dijo con tono nervioso.

-Hinako…-

-Me va a odiar, pero bueno… sólo para que te prepares mentalmente…-

* * *

En el aeropuerto de Japón…

"Se les informa a los pasajeros que abordarán el siguiente vuelo con destino a Nueva York, favor de abordar el avión"

«Athena… ya voy por ti» Se dijo en su mente el joven castaño mientras apretaba su boleto de avión en una de sus manos.

* * *

-¡¿QUÉ HIZO QUÉ?!- Gritó la psíquica por el teléfono.


	9. Capítulo IX: La amenaza arácnida

**Holaaaa, ha pasado tanto tiempo... me hubiera gustado escribir cuanto antes, pero pasaron muchas cosas por aquí... en fin, para los que lean esto, espero que se encuentren muy bien :3**

En su habitación, Athena yacía tendida sobre su cama, acostada sobre sus cobijas y observando el techo mientras reflexionaba. El cuarto estaba a obscuras, pero el cristal de la ventana dejaba entrar algo del brillo de la luna. Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde la llamada que tuvo con su amiga Hinako.

«Okey, esto no es tan malo… Johnny es un bien chico, si hablo con él, estoy segura de que arreglaremos las cosas… jamás fue mi intención dejarlo plantado» Athena dio un gran suspiro. «Pero, ¿qué hay de Kensou?, él en estos momentos debe estar en un avión directo hacia acá… ¿querrá convencerme de volver a Japón?» De nuevo la psíquica dio otro suspiro. «Necesito una opinión sabia… tal vez si hablo con Logan o Clint… iré a buscarlos»

Athena metió sus pies en sus pantuflas blancas con orejas de conejo, y salió de su habitación. El resto del edificio también estaba a obscuras, los pasillos entre las puertas de las habitaciones, la cocina, la sala principal, todo estaba apagado, y no había señales de nadie.

-¿Hola?... ¿hay alguien aquí?- Preguntó Athena mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. «¿Cuánto tiempo estuve encerrada en mi habitación?» Pensaba.

-¡¿Hola?!... ¿Logan?, ¿Jarvis?, ¿Alguien?- Todo el edificio parecía estar vacío.

«¿A dónde se fueron todos?»

Ya pasaba de las 9:00 pm, era lo suficientemente tarde como para que estuvieran sus compañeros en el edificio, pero era demasiado temprano para que estuvieran dormidos.

-¡Aaarrgggg!- Se escuchó un gruñido proveniente de una habitación a lo lejos.

-¡Hahahaha!, ¡Estas acabado!- Se escuchó una risa malévola de una segunda voz que provenía del mismo lugar.

Athena siguió el sonido caminando lentamente por el pasillo. En una de las últimas habitaciones, una pequeña luz blanca azulada salía de la rendija por debajo de la puerta. Eran pequeños destellos como los de un televisor encendido.

La psíquica tocó la puerta con timidez. Pero nadie contesto, en su lugar las voces seguían riendo y gruñendo, no se habían percatado del llamado a la puerta. Así que Athena procedió a abrirla silenciosamente. Al asomar su cabeza logró distinguir a dos figuras robustas que le daban la espalda. Era imposible saber quiénes eran con seguridad, ya que sus cuerpos eclipsaban la luz del enorme televisor que tenían enfrente, por lo que Athena solo veía dos enormes sombras.

-H…Hola…- Dijo acercando su dedo lentamente hacia el hombro de uno de ellos. Al tocarlo, el hombre giró hacia ella

-¡Pero si es la niña psíquica, Atenea!, ¿vienes a unirte al juego con nosotros?- Dijo Thor.

-¡Grrrrrr!, ¡Hulk odia este juego!- Gritó el hombre verde mientras apretó su puño aplastando el mando de la consola.

-Hahaha no puedes aceptar una derrota mi verde amigo…- Thor se levantó y encendió la luz de la habitación. -Oh, genial… ese era el último mando, Hulk, ya no podremos seguir jugando hasta que vuelva Tony y los repare- Dijo Thor resignado -Estos juegos de video son tan divertidos, me llevaré algunos a mi reino-

-¿D-Disculpen… en dónde están todos los demás?- Preguntó la psíquica intimidada por el tamaño de sus dos compañeros.

-Oh… ¿no te lo dijeron?, todos se fueron a una misión importante- Explicó Thor.

-¿Y por qué ustedes están aquí?- Preguntó intrigada.

-El Capitán América dijo que necesitaba sigilo para ese trabajo… y bueno, cómo te habrás dado cuenta, soy el Dios del trueno, no del sigilo, ¡hahaha!- Rio Thor dándole una palmada en la espalda a Hulk, quién respondió con una palmada mucho más fuerte, que cortó la risa de Thor.

-Ellos despreciaron a Hulk, así como a niña púrpura- Dijo Hulk.

-Oh… ¿despreciados?- Respondió la psíquica desanimada.

-No le hagas caso, tiene más músculos que cerebro. Mejor dime, Atenea, ¿Cómo va tu nueva vida de vengadora?- Preguntó el hombre del cabello dorado.

-Pues… supongo que bien, aunque aún hay muchas cosas que necesito aprender… ¿Saben?, estaba buscando a alguien con quién poder habl…-

-¡Me alegra que lo disfrutes!- La interrumpió Thor. -De dónde yo vengo, los guerreros nobles empiezan el camino hacia la justicia desde que son unos niños, como tú-

-Bueno, no es como que yo sea una niña… ¿y de dónde viene usted?, ¿de Europa?-

-No niña, ¡Yo vengo de Asgard!, más allá de los planos mortales del reino de Midgard- Dijo Thor mostrando una reluciente sonrisa orgullosa.

-Oh… por supuesto- Athena no tenía idea de lo que le hablaba.

-Simpática niñita, Hulk quiere más comida- Dijo Hulk entregándole un tazón vacío.

-¡¿Qué?!- Reaccionó Athena confundida.

-Hahaha, tal vez nadie te le mencionó, pero nuestro amigo verde tiene el apetito de un Sæhrimnir- Dijo Thor.

-¿Un qué?-

-Un majestuoso jabalí Asgardiano, muy delicioso, por cierto. Pero bueno, podrías hacernos el favor de traernos más de estos deliciosos confites que los mortales llaman "frituras"-

-Esperen, ¿cómo se supone que yo…?-

-Oh, vamos, te lo pido como favor. El mayordomo ya se fue a descansar, no recuerdo su nombre-

-¿Se refiere a Jarvis?-

-Sí, ese… y Hulk, no puede salir a la calle sin aterrorizar a medio mundo. Así que… ¿nos harías el favor?-

-P-pero yo no…-

-¡Te lo agradezco mucho!, cerca de aquí hay un lugar llamado… "El minisúper", ahí tienen muchas frituras como éstas, ¡consigue tantas como puedas!, ¡Puedes verlo como una misión avenger!- Agregó Thor.

-Oh… claro, "una misión" …que emocionante- Se dijo desanimada antes de salir de la habitación.

-Pero tienes que hacerlo con más energía, ¡estamos en una misión como equipo, necesitamos de tu ayuda para lograrlo!- Dijo intentando animarla.

-Ajá…- Dijo Athena en voz baja mientras salió de la habitación.

-Mmmm, ¿es mi imaginación, o Atenea estaba molesta?- Se preguntó Thor.

-No pienso, hambriento- Respondió Hulk.

* * *

Afuera del edificio…

«Vaya día» Pensó la psíquica mientras daba un gran suspiro. «Y pensar que esta tarde la pasé increíble patrullando» Pensaba mientras caminaba. «Johnny me odia, mis compañeros no me escuchan, y Kensou… oh Kensou… ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?»

Durante la noche, las calles estaban un poco más despejadas, y el tráfico era menor. Athena nunca había salido a caminar sola y menos de noche, pero estaba tan adentrada en sus pensamientos, que no le dio mucha importancia.

Al llegar al minisúper. Tomó un par de las primeras bolsas de papas que encontró y se formó para pagar en la caja. En el lugar, había algunos clientes, y dos empleados, uno de ellos tras la caja registradora y el otro acomodando algunas cosas sobre los estantes. Era un negocio pequeño, y no tenían guardia de seguridad. Entre los clientes se encontraba una señora con su hijo pequeño, un hombre con traje de oficina que recién había salido del trabajo, un anciano, y una pareja de adolescentes de la misma edad de la psíquica. Athena tenía puesta su pijama con la que había salido de su habitación en un principio. Era un pants y camisa de botones azul claro, con pequeños arcoíris y nubecitas sonrientes estampadas. Llevaba su cabello suelto y sujeto con su característica diadema con estrellas.

«Está bien… éste definitivamente no fue mi día. Pero por lo menos hubo cosas buenas… aprendí mucho de Logan y me gané su aprobación… a este paso, obtendré la aprobación de todo el equipo. ¡Eso es!, ¡debo ver el lado positivo!, hoy ayudé a vencer a mi primer supervillano, demostré estar a la altura de un superhéroe real. ¡Estoy lista para lo que sea!, ¡No hay nada que no esté dispuesta a enfrentar, debo hacérselo notar a mis compañeros!»

* * *

Afuera, se escuchó un fuerte derrape de un auto. Mientras que varios hombres vestidos de negro entraron al local.

-¡Todo el mundo, las manos arriba!- Dijo un hombre armado con un Ak47.

-¡Y manténganlas así si quieren vivir!- Siguió su compañero que también estaba armado.

-¡Rápido, rápido!- Le ordenaron a otros dos hombres que entraron con bolsas para llevarse todo el dinero, cada uno armado con una pistola.

Afuera, había otro cuidando la entrada esperándolos en una camioneta listo para arrancar. En total eran 5 delincuentes. Todos los hombres vestían de negro y llevaban pasamontañas que cubrían sus rostros.

«Okey Athena, relájate… conserva la calma… recuerda lo que te enseño Logan...»

**Recuerdo:**

-¿Crees que estás lista?, ¿Sabrías qué hacer en una situación en la que varias vidas están en riesgo?, no estarás lista hasta sepas como actuar, porque el más mínimo error le costará la vida a un inocente, si no estás preparada, debes seguir entrenando. No basta con tener súper poderes, ser un héroe no es un juego, aquí no hay segundas oportunidades-

**Fin del recuerdo.**

«Okey, eso no era lo que quería recordar…»

-¡He dicho, ARRIBA LAS MANOS!, ¡¿No me oíste mocosa?!- Le dijo el delincuente a Athena, quien era la única que aún no respondía a la amenaza.

-¿Qué le sucede a esta niña?, ¿Le disparo?- Preguntó uno de los hombres armados.

-Yo… tengo que detenerlos- Dijo Athena empuñando sus manos. De su cuerpo comenzó a brotar un aura de energía psíquica.

-Oh… m*erda, ¿e-es una súper?- Dijo preocupado el delincuente.

-Hoy ya me enfrenté a un súper villano, así que no dudaré en hacerlo con ustedes también- Dijo Athena intentando sonar segura de sí misma.

-¡Ja!, no nos intimidas niña- Respondió el líder.

Rápidamente dos de sus compañeros apuntaron sus armas hacia la señora con su hijo, tomándolos como rehenes.

-Otros superhéroes nos han detenido antes, ¿Crees que no estamos preparados para una simple mocosa cómo tú?, intenta mover un dedo… y ellos se mueren- Amenazó el líder apuntando a los rehenes. La señora abrazó a su hijo con miedo, mientras el pequeño lloraba.

«¡No!... no puedo dejar que los lastimen, tengo que hacer algo» Pensó Athena.

-Solo tienes que dejar que nos marchemos con él dinero sin hacer ninguna estupidez, y todos vivirán, ¿entendiste niña?-

-¡Por favor!... ¡No le hagan daño a mí hijo!- Suplicó llorando la mujer.

-¡Usted cállese señora!, o le dispararé al enano ahora mismo, de cualquier forma, hay más rehenes para escoger-

El líder mantenía su arma apuntando a la pelivioleta, mientras que dos de sus secuaces apuntaban hacia la señora y su hijo. Otro se encargaba de recoger el dinero. Desde el auto, el cuarto cómplice hacía sonar el claxon para apresurarlos.

-¡vamos maldición!, acabemos con esto y vayámonos de una vez!, estar cerca de la torre de los vengadores me pone nervioso-

«Jamás me había enfrentado a armas de fuego... ¿qué debo hacer?, si intento algo, les dispararán… ¿debo dejar que se vayan?, ¿qué debe hacer un vengador?» Pensaba Athena.

-¡Listo!, vámonos de aquí- Dijo el delincuente al terminar de llenar la bolsa con dinero.

-Dispárenles y larguémonos- Ordenó el líder.

-¿Qué?, p-pero dijiste que no mataríamos a nadie- Respondió su compañero.

-No seas idiota, ella nos perseguirá cuando salgamos de aquí. Es mejor que se entretenga llevando a alguien al hospital mientras nos largamos-

-¿Por qué no mejor la matamos a ella?- Cuestionó su otro compañero.

-¡No tenemos tiempo para pelear con un maldito superhéroe!, quítense, lo haré yo mismo-

El hombre apuntó hacia la señora, pero antes de disparar fue golpeado por un bastón en la espalda por uno de los clientes al que no le prestaban atención.

-¡Espero que con esto aprendas a no meterte con una dama, rufián!- Dijo el anciano agitando su bastón.

El delincuente volteó y golpeó al viejo en la cara con el puño cerrado, haciéndolo caer de espaldas.

El bastonazo lo había irritado demasiado.

-Cambio de planes. Mátenlos a todos-

-¡Déjalos en paz!- Gritó Athena aprovechando la distracción de los delincuentes para teletransportarse enfrente de la señora con su hijo creando un escudo de energía.

Los delincuentes comenzaron a disparar contra ella. Pero las balas fueron detenidas por la barrera psíquica.

Mientras recibía las balas, Athena no podía hacer más que ver al resto de clientes vulnerables que estaban arrinconados en la otra pared del local.

«No puedo protegerlos a todos a la vez» Pensaba mientras se concentraba en mantener la barrera de energía.

-¡No puedes mantener esa cosa para siempre!- Dijo el criminal sin dejar de dispararle.

Los demás asaltantes apuntaron sus armas contra el resto de los clientes.

-¡No!- La energía de Athena se estaba agotando, y poco a poco se debilitaba.

«Fracasé… esto no hubiera empeorado si yo no hubiera interferido en primer lugar… esas personas inocentes morirán por mi culpa» Athena cerró sus ojos para no ver lo que se avecinaba, y se concentró en reunir lo último de energía que le quedaba en su escudo para seguir protegiendo a la señora y su hijo. -Esto es todo lo que me queda… lo siento- Se disculpó mientras dos pequeñas lágrimas salieron de entre sus párpados.

* * *

Los delincuentes estaban a punto de abrir fuego contra las víctimas, pero de pronto se escuchó una voz en la entrada principal.

-Disculpen, ¿puedo usar el baño?- Los delincuentes confundidos voltearon hacia él.

-¿O tengo que comprar algo primero?- Dijo Spider-man quien ya tenía un pie sobre el cuerpo envuelto en telaraña del cómplice que estaba vigilado afuera.

-Oh, no… ¡SPIDERMAN!- Gritó el líder mientras todos los delincuentes apuntaron sus armas contra el trepamuros.

-¡Es Spider-man, con guion entre spider y man!. Los criminales de ahora ya no se preocupan por la dramatización. ¿Lo hacemos de nuevo?, volveré a entrar- Dijo señalando la puerta tras él con su pulgar.

-¡Lo quiero muerto!- Todos los criminales abrieron fuego a la vez. Mientras que el arácnido saltó hacia el techo adhiriéndose para escurrirse entre las sombras, las paredes del establecimiento eran muy altas y las columnas estaban unidas con vigas de acero cerca del techo, lo que le brindaba a Spider-man una buena protección.

-Muy bien, ¿que tenemos en la pesca de hoy?- Dijo el trepamuros mientras disparó su telaraña contra uno de los delincuentes. -Parece que atrapé uno grande-

El delincuente fue arrastrado hacia las alturas quedando colgado de cabeza.

-¿Q-Qué está… pasando…- Se preguntó Athena mientras los observaba.

Los ladrones no dejaban de disparar hacia arriba.

-¡Eso es muchachos, mantengan esos cañones apuntando hacia mí!, juguemos a ponerle la bala a la araña-

«¿Quién es él... acaso esa cosa blanca salió de sus manos?» Pensaba Athena mientras lo veía «Él está esquivando las balas… un momento, debo sacar a toda esta gente de aquí»

Rápidamente la psíquica tomó al niño y su madre, y los teletransportó hacia afuera del lugar. Comenzó a hacer lo mismo con el resto de personas.

-¡Maldita araña escurridiza!- Dijo uno de los delincuentes.

-¡No nos dejará a escapar, echara a perder todo nuestro trabajo jefe!-

-¡No lo haría si tuvieras una mejor puntería!-

Spider-man bajó del techo disparando dos pequeñas redes hacia los ojos de dos criminales a la vez. Al caer frente a ellos, tomó las cabezas de ambos y las estrelló una contra la otra, dejándolos tendidos en el suelo.

Ahora el único en pie era el líder del grupo. Sin pensarlo intentó disparar su Ak47, pero ya no tenía balas. Desesperado, la dejó caer al suelo y sacó una pistola que tenía metida en el pantalón y con su mano extendida disparó la primera bala.

El trepamuros, que estaba parado frente a él a un par de metros, inclinó un poco su tórax hacia la derecha, esquivando el trayecto del disparo. Tranquilamente comenzó a caminar hacia el asaltante.

El delincuente disparó la segunda y tercera bala simultáneamente, pero de igual manera, sólo basto con inclinarse un poco a la izquierda y derecha para evitar cada bala. Spider-man seguía caminando hacia él sin detenerse.

-¡Maldición!- El hombre desesperado, comenzó a disparar una bala tras otra sin detenerse. Pero de nuevo cada disparo fallaba.

Con toda la calma del mundo, spider-man llegó hasta él, tomando el cañón de la pistola y arrebatándosela al instante, lanzándola hacia atrás sobre su hombro.

El delincuente como último recurso sacó una navaja de su bolsillo y trató de hacer un corte hacia el pecho del enmascarado, pero antes de hacerlo, Spider-man tomó su muñeca y la dobló un poco hacia atrás para someterlo, quedando el delincuente arrodillado y suplicando.

-¡Por favor, no me mates!-

Athena, ya había sacado al último rehén, pero se detuvo al escuchar la súplica y ver al enmascarado de pie sujetando la muñeca del delincuente arrodillado.

-¿Matarte?, yo no voy a…-

-¡NOMEMATES NOMEMATES NOMEMATES NOMEMATES!- el tipo no escuchaba las palabras del trepamuros y solo seguía suplicando.

-Cállate de una vez- Dijo spider-man al taparle la boca con un poco de telaraña.

La psíquica vio como el trepamuros envolvió a todos los delincuentes juntos con su telaraña, dejándolos dentro de una enorme bola blanca.

-Aww se ven tan tiernos así… me dan ganas de sacar una fotografía- dijo el trepamuros. -Lo que me recuerda… ¡NO!, ¡mí cámara! ¿cómo pude olvidar mi cámara?-

Esa reacción confundió un poco a Athena quién no estaba segura si debía acercarse al enmascarado, ya que Spider-man aún no había notado la presencia de la psíquica.

-Demonios, esto era material de primera plana para el Daily Bugle…- Se decía el el trepamuros. -Mmm tal vez si consigo un celular podría…-

De pronto se escucharon las sirenas de la policía. -Oh oh, creo que ya no hay tiempo para eso- Se dijo spider-man mientras corrió hacia la salida.

-¡Hey!, ¡Espera!- Gritó Athena corriendo tras él.

Al llegar a la calle, Spider-man saltó y disparó su telaraña hacia un edificio para columpiarse.

Athena sólo logró observarlo mientras se alejaba. -Muchas gracias…-


	10. Capítulo X: Punto de quiebre

-Con que esto es Nueva York… no se ve tan grande como dicen- Dijo Un joven castaño que vestía unos pantaloncillos cortos azules y una chaqueta del mismo color con una sudadera gris debajo. -Hora de buscar a mi Athena…-

* * *

Más tarde, en la escuela.

La clase transcurría con normalidad. Pero la psíquica no estaba prestando atención. En su lugar, se dedicó gran parte de la clase a dibujar garabatos en su libreta. Entre ellos, la figura de aquel hombre enmascarado que salvó su vida sin darse cuenta. Intentaba recordar cómo era, e hizo muchos bocetos con todas las posibilidades que se le ocurrían.

«¿Sus ojos eran tan grandes o era sólo la máscara?, ¿Qué era lo que disparaba por sus manos?, ¿Era acaso una especie de araña mutante?, Tal vez por eso utilizaba un traje que lo cubría por completo… pero hablaba como humano…»

* * *

En la hora del almuerzo, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Johnny Storm. Recorrió casi toda la escuela por completo con tal de encontrarlo. Peter tampoco se presentó esa mañana, así que Athena estaba sola.

-Hola, ¿disculpen?- Se acercó a un grupo de estudiantes mayores.

-Mmm, ¿qué sucede dulzura?- Dijo uno de ellos.

-¿Ustedes conocen a Johnny?-

-¿Storm?, jajaja, tendrás que hacer fila, muñeca- Dijo mientras le señaló en una dirección.

A lo lejos, el joven rubio se encontraba en una mesa rodeado de amigos que eran en su mayoría mujeres. Y había una en especial que tenía abrazada, mientras jugueteaba pasando su dedo por la mejilla.

La psíquica se acercó hacia ellos.

-H-Hola… ¿Johnny?- Dudó un poco mientras lo veía, ya que el joven tenía gafas de sol.

-¡Hey, Athena!- La saludó con normalidad desde la mesa, -¿En dónde están todos tus admiradores, también los dejaste plantados?-

-¿Podemos hablar?- Preguntó la pelivioleta.

-Ya lo estamos haciendo- Respondió el superhéroe.

-No esperaba que siguieras molesto… lo siento tanto-

-No estoy molesto, ¿qué te hace creer eso?- Dijo Johnny mientras sonreía. -Mírame, me siento muy feliz en este momento- Dijo mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a su amiga.

-Oye Johnny, ¿quién es esa niña?- Preguntó su acompañante.

-Dile que se vaya, arruina el ambiente- Dijo otra de las mujeres que estaban ahí.

-Mmm, supongo que ya la oíste, ¿no?- Le dijo mientras sonreía.

Athena desilusionada se marchó de ahí, pero mientras lo hacía alguien más interrumpió.

-¡Oye tú!- Se escuchó una voz a lo lejos. -¡Nadie le habla así a mi Athena!-

La psíquica volteó y se sorprendió al ver a su amigo.

-¡Kensou!-

-¡Así es!, ¡soy yo!- Dijo con firmeza con sus manos en la cintura.

-¡¿Q-Qué estás haciendo aquí?!-

-¡He venido por ti!-

-¡¿Cómo me encontraste?!-

-¡El destino me trajo!-

-Oigan, ¿podrían hacer su escena en otro lado?- Dijo Johnny.

-Usted señor, le debe una disculpa a ésta bella dama- Dijo Kensou.

-¡Kensou, basta!, me estas avergonzando- Suplicó Athena.

-Tus admiradores sí que están locos- Se burló Johnny.

-No soy un simple admirador, ¡soy su novio!-

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!- Gritó Athena a punto de llorar de la vergüenza.

Johnny Storm y sus amigos comenzaron a reír.

-Dios, esto es tan bueno- Dijo el héroe. -Olviden lo que dije, por favor continúen con esto, es tan gracioso-

Athena se sintió humillada así que salió de ahí lo más pronto posible, dejando a Kensou atrás.

* * *

En la siguiente clase, la psíquica estaba tan desanimada que incluso dejó de dibujar. En su lugar, un par de lágrimas cayeron sobre su libreta, empapando los dibujos que había hecho. Ya no quería saber nada de si aparentemente ex amigo Johnny, ni siquiera de Kensou.

«¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?» Pensaba. «Es obvio que no encajo en este lugar… no cuento con nadie… son más las veces en las que alguien me hace sentir mal… así no es como pensé que sería ser un superhéroe… tal vez debería volver con Kensou y olvidarme de todo esto»

-¡toc toc!- Dijo un joven castaño entrando al salón de clases.

-¡Parker!... esta vez sólo llegas 5 minutos tarde- Dijo la profesora de inglés. -Es un progreso, me alegro por usted-

-Bueno… ¿qué puedo decirle Sra. Winterhalter?, no faltaría a su clase ni, aunque un rinoceronte antropomórfico intentara asesinarme- «Literalmente» Pensó.

-Toma tu asiento, para continuar con la clase-

-Es Peter…- Se dijo la psíquica mientras le veía acercase.

El castaño, de nuevo se sentó en la fila de al lado, pero esta vez, un par de asientos detrás de ella, ya que no había más disponibles.

A partir de ahí, Athena intentó concentrarse en la clase, y olvidar todo lo que la hacía sentir mal. Pero sus pensamientos siempre llegaban a lo mismo. Y no fue hasta que una pequeña bola de papel cayó en su mesabanco, que se olvidó de todo eso.

Era un "Hola :)" Escrito en azul, debajo de la tinta rosa con la que Athena había escrito antes en la misma hoja.

* * *

**Bueno, esto es algo corto, pero la historia no se quedará ahí, no se pierdan el siguiente episodio por el mísmo canal. ****P.D: ****Gracias por comentar, eso realmente me motiva c:**


	11. Capítulo XI

En el cuartel principal de los vengadores…

-48 horas, van más de 48 horas sin tener ninguna pista…- Se dijo Hawkeye.

-Es frustrante, pero por lo menos sabemos que HYDRA no la tiene- Dijo Natasha. -Nuestra misión de ayer, fue una completa pérdida de tiempo-

-Maldición, si tan solo Tony no usara su cabezota para crear aparatos tan peligrosos-

-Un arco y una flecha también son peligrosos si están en manos de un enemigo, ¿no lo crees Clint?- Dijo Tony Stark entrando a la habitación.

-La diferencia es que no puedo destruir una ciudad entera con una flecha- Se defendió Hawkeye.

-Cierto, y tampoco puedes protegerla- Contestó Stark con una sonrisa arrogante mientras lo veía a través de sus lentes obscuros.

-Ya basta- Dijo el Capitán America, -Nuestra prioridad por ahora, es rastrear ese condensador y recuperarlo cuanto antes-

-Vision y yo seguimos trabajando en ello- Dijo Tony.

-Vengadores… supongo que pueden descansar por ahora…- Dijo el capitán al resto de héroes.

Todos se retiraron, a excepción de Hawkeye y Natasha que se quedaron en la habitación.

-¿Por qué no lo mencionaste?- Dijo Black Widow.

-Es mejor así- Respondió Hawkeye.

-¿Por lo menos me lo dirás a mí?, ¿Quién fue ese sujeto?-

El arquero dio un gran suspiro… -La noche que salí, se supone que recuperaría ese orbe… pero al parecer Spider-man se adelantó, nos enfrentamos con el clan ninja de La Mano, y después apareció él… el hombre alto del kimono rojo… venía acompañado de muchos secuaces, y nos dio una paliza, tanto a Spider-man como a mí… y también Lady Bullseye, por lo que no era de su bando. Él era tan poderoso… desapareció con ese orbe y no tengo idea de dónde podría estar, jamás lo había visto antes. Lo único que recuerdo es que su nombre era Geese Howard-

-Así que no fue una pelea de pandillas- Dijo Wolverine quién había estado detrás de ellos escuchando todo. -¿Por qué no has dicho nada?-

-Tú… enano entrometido…- Gruño Hawkeye.

-No es mi culpa por quedarme unos segundos de más. La próxima vez asegúrate que no haya nadie en la habitación antes de abrir la boca… traidor- Dijo Wolverine sacando sus garras de adamantium.

-Espera Logan- Se interpuso Natasha.

-Es por esa razón que no se lo he dicho a los demás, se comportan como salvajes y no entienden nada- Dijo Clint.

-¿Entender qué?, ¿qué eres un doble agente?- Dijo Wolverine.

-No. La razón por la que SHIELD me pidió que lo recuperara a espaldas de ustedes, y en especial de Tony-

-Entonces explícate antes de que te de una buena rasurada- Dijo Logan acercándole las garras.

-Ya basta- Dijo Natasha, -Clint, ¿qué está pasando?-

-Está bien… si no tengo más opción. Hace unas semanas, SHIELD descubrió una gran concentración de energía demoniaca en alguna ubicación confidencial, parece ser que se trata de un antiguo ser muy poderoso, probablemente de otra dimensión, no se sabe mucho sobre él, sólo que está "dormido"… así que Stark ideó un condensador que fuera capaz de contener toda su energía, utilizando como referencia a seres como Dormammu, diseñó y construyó ese orbe… pero SHIELD cree que esa energía debería ser utilizada para fabricar nuevas armas, algo con lo que Tony no está de acuerdo. Stark planeaba conservarlo. Pero de alguna manera, HYDRA robó de ese condensador y a juzgar por lo que dijo Spider-man esa noche, HYDRA planeaba negociar ese aparato con Kingpin. Supongo que alguien en SHIELD supo que HYDRA lo robó de Industrias Stark, por eso les filtraron información a ustedes dos. Para que le informaran a Steve y los vengadores atacáramos su base. Porque a pesar de todo, era preferible que los vengadores lo poseyeran en lugar de HYDRA que son unos terroristas. Pero lo que nadie tomó en cuenta es la existencia de ese hombre, Geese Howard, el hombre que se llevó ese aparato, no parecía trabajar para nadie y era muy poderoso, ni siquiera pude golpearlo, aunque realmente lo subestimé. Así que, en resumen: En este momento Geese tiene el condensador, mientras que SHIELD, los vengadores y la mano, están tras él, creemos que HYDRA lo robó para Kingpin, líder de la mano, por lo que sólo tenemos tres bandos. Pero, de cualquier modo, sólo hay dos cosas que me preocupan en este momento: Que alguien tiene tecnología para literalmente guardar una bomba nuclear en su bolsillo, y el hecho de que en algún lugar de la Tierra existe un ser demasiado poderoso que en cualquier momento puede despertar-

-¿Y aun así no dijiste nada?- Lo cuestionó Wolverine.

-Mi misión como agente, es llevar ese aparato a SHIELD, sabía que si se los decía a ustedes, se opondrían-

-¡Claro que sí!- Dijo Logan, -SHIELD está lleno de corruptos y dobles agentes, ¿crees que deberíamos confiarles esa cosa?-

-Yo creo que sí…- Respondió Clint, -Esa es la razón por la que me he mantenido apegado al plan… Piénsenlo: Ultron, Thanos, Annihilus, Galactus, Mephisto, Shuma-gorath… nosotros no viviremos para siempre y la gente necesitará protección, no siempre contarán con los vengadores, Reed Richards, Strange o los X-men-

-Creo que es un buen punto- Dijo Natasha. -Entiendo a lo que te refieres-

-Pero Tony, Steve y los demás no lo harán- Dijo Clint.

-Mmm…- Wolverine se quedó reflexionando. -Odio este tipo de dramas- Dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que lo sabes?- Preguntó el arquero.

-Relájate, no diré nada… por ahora- Dijo el mutante al salir.

* * *

**Mientras tanto en la escuela…**

Al terminar las clases, Athena se dirigió a buscar a Peter ya que el castaño desapareció del salón en cuanto sonó la campana. Así que la psíquica echó un vistazo por los corredores hasta llegar a la salida del edificio principal, dónde estuvo observando hacia todos lados. Era difícil encontrar a alguien en una multitud tan grande de personas, dónde la única que resaltaba era ella por su peculiar cabello violeta. Pero de pronto una mano tocó su hombro por un costado. Athena logró ver un poco de su cabello castaño, por lo que giró pensando que se trataba de Peter.

-¡Hola Pet…-

-¡Aquí estás, te estaba esperado!- Dijo Kensou.

-Oh, Kensou…-

-Ya sé, te sorprende verme aún aquí, ¿verdad?, pero como te dije esta mañana: ¡El destino quiere que estemos juntos!- Dijo emocionado mientras la abrazaba dando algunos saltos con ella.

-Ken-Ken-¡Kensou! me mareo- Dijo mientras se soltaba.

-Jeje, lo siento- Contestó el castaño rascándose la cabeza, -¡¿Ya terminaron tus clases verdad?, ¿Qué haremos hoy, recorremos la ciudad?, ¿vamos al cine, al zoológico, a pasear en el ferri?-

-Kensou… te agradezco el gran detalle de visitarme, en verdad tenía muchas ganas de verte… es sólo que no estoy de humor para esas cosas-

-Oh… entiendo… ¿Es por ese chico rubio verdad?- Dijo un poco molesto, -Descuida, voy a romper su cara de niño bonito cuando lo vea-

-Por favor, sólo olvídate de él…- Le suplicó Athena ya que no quería pasar por eso otra vez.

-Está bien, si tú lo dices… ¡Oye, ya sé lo que podemos hacer! ¿quieres ver en dónde me estoy hospedando?, te gustará, es un departamento muy pequeño y algo viejo, pero está en un tercer piso y tiene un balcón-

-Me gustaría conocerlo… pero no puedo ahora. Tengo que entrenar todos los días después de la escuela-

-Oh… ya veo, tu nueva vida te tiene muy ocupada, tal vez no fue buena idea que yo viniera ¿verdad?-

Athena dio un suspiro, -Puedes acompañarme si quieres-

-Bueno, si no hay otra opción…- Contestó Kensou.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron hasta el auto que ya los estaba esperando.

-Hola Jarvis- Saludó Athena al mayordomo, -¿Puede acompañarme un amigo?-

-Desde luego señorita Asamiya- Dijo Jarvis abriéndoles la puerta del auto.

-Wow tienes tu propia limosina y chofer, ya veo porque te gusta estar aquí- Dijo Kensou.

-Sólo es para llevarme a la escuela…- contestó Athena suspirando aún desanimada por todo lo que había pasado esa mañana.

* * *

**En un lugar oculto de Nueva York…**

-Esta ciudad apesta- Dijo un hombre que vestía con un juego de pantalón y chaqueta deportivas azul marino. No llevaba camisa debajo de la chaqueta, pero en su cabeza tenía un pañuelo con el diseño de la bandera británica. -¡¿Cuánto tiempo más estaremos aquí?!- Dijo mientras jugaba con un largo bastón rojo.

-Paciencia Billy- Dijo Geese Howard sentado en tras un escritorio en una gran silla de terciopelo personalizada que parecía trono. -Todo está marchando de acuerdo al plan-

Segundos después, la habitación entró corriendo Quentin Beck, también conocido como Misterio quien vestía con su traje de supervillano.

-¡Señor!, ¡Los vengadores!- Gritó asustado.

Geese sólo lo miró confundido.

-¡Ayer una base de HYDRA fue atacada!, ¡Los vengadores están buscando el orbe que usted tiene!- Dijo el villano preocupado.

-¿Quiénes son los vengadores?- Preguntó Geese con total despreocupación.

-¡Los héroes más poderosos que existen!, ¡ESTO ES MALO!, ¡si atacaron a HYDRA, seguiremos nosotros!-

-Je…- Geese mostró una pequeña sonrisa sin ninguna preocupación. -No se preocupe señor Beck, no soy como cualquier otro mafioso para los que usted ha trabajado antes. Se mantener mis planes en secreto, y sólo necesito un par de días… el sello que mantiene a Orochi dormido está debilitado… y gracias a este aparato… será todo mío cuando despierte-

-¿Q-Qué es Orochi?, señor- Preguntó Mysterio.

-Es la fuente de poder para mi futuro imperio- Dijo Geese, -Pero para lograr eso, debemos acelerar el proceso… ¡Billy!-

-¿Sí, señor?- Respondió su guardaespaldas.

-Ahora que tengo este orbe, llegó el momento de proceder con la segunda parte del plan: romper el sello. ¡Quiero que envíes invitaciones a cada uno de los participantes del torneo pasado!-

-¿E-Está seguro… señor?- Preguntó Billy.

-Rugal Bernstein también está tras este poder, al igual que el resto de fenómenos que hay en esta ciudad… necesito acumular tanta energía como sea posible para despertar a Orochi cuanto antes, por eso celebraremos un nuevo torneo KOF en Nueva York, así que asegúrate de traer a los participantes más poderosos: Kusanagi, Yagami, los Sakazaki… Terry Bogard, a todos ellos, y que sea lo más pronto posible-

-Sí, señor- Respondió Billy retirándose de la sala.

-Una cosa más- Geese lo detuvo, -Haz que sea un torneo abierto, si los héroes enmascarados quieren participar, que así sea, eso los mantendrá distraídos mientras llevo a cabo mi plan-

-¿Torneo KOF?- Preguntó Mysterio.

-Será un gran evento… y la oportunidad para acabar con mis enemigos de una vez por todas- Se dijo Geese.

* * *

**Mientras tanto en la torre de los vengadores, Athena le daba un pequeño recorrido a su amigo mientras se dirigían a la sala de entrenamiento.**

-¡Éste lugar es enorme!- Dijo Kensou, -Apuesto a que tienes todo un piso para ti sola-

-Bueno, tengo mi propia habitación, eso es suficiente para mí- Respondió la psíquica sin querer sonar presumida.

-Debería hacerme superhéroe también- Comentó Kensou bromeando.

-Eso sería estupendo Kensou, pero debes ser muy perseverante, hacer esto no es tan sencillo como parece-

-Je, sólo necesito unas mallas y un buen nombre, como… capitán psíquico, o algo así-

-No me refería a eso, hablo de…-

-¿Y los supervillanos son tan torpes como en la televisión?-

-De hecho, son más peligrosos de lo que parec…-

-Wooow ¿esas paredes tienen botones?, definitivamente es como en las películas-

El castaño caminaba por todo el edificio distrayéndose con las cosas que veía e ignorando a su amiga.

-¿Y dónde están tus compañeros?- Preguntó Kensou, -Ya quiero ver sus disfraces-

-No son disfraces, son uniformes- Respondió Athena intentando explicarle.

-Disfraces, uniformes, es igual- Contestó con indiferencia. -El punto es verse llamativo frente a los niños ¿no?-

-Kensou…- Athena detuvo el paso, -¿Por qué actúas cómo si algo te molestara?-

-No me molesta nada… tal vez solo estoy un poco confundido, porque soy tu amigo… y no entiendo por qué a pesar de que viajé desde Japón sólo para estar contigo, lo único que a ti te importa es ir a tu entrenamiento-

-No es eso… claro que me importas. Pero llegaste en un momento en el que no me siento muy bien conmigo misma… sabes, las cosas aquí no son como esperaba, y hoy perdí a un buen amigo… Johnny, el chico rubio que viste en la escuela-

-¡¿Lo ves?!, yo soy tu mejor amigo, y vine a verte desde el otro lado del mundo, y aun así solo piensas en ese tal Johnny. He estado siendo muy paciente, incluso estuve merodeando por la escuela toda la mañana esperándote, pero prefieres entrenar con tus súper amigos disfrazados en lugar de tomarte una sola tarde para estar conmigo, gracias por tratar de ser gentil, pero es obvio que no te importo, porque no soy rubio ni guapo, y tampoco me llamo Johnny… ¡Y una cosa más!, ¿Cómo puedes estar haciendo amigos si tu prioridad es ser un superhéroe?-

-Johnny también es un superhéroe-

-… ¡Q-¡Qué maravilla!, Johnny lo tiene todo, es guapo, es rubio, y ahora un superhéroe, ¡Es tan perfecto!, tiene todo lo que a ti te gusta al parecer- Kensou estaba lleno de celos, -Creo que es mejor que me retire- El castaño caminó molesto hacia la salida. -¡Y sólo para que lo sepas!- Dijo deteniéndose unos segundos. -Yo estaba muy preocupado por ti cuando estaba en Japón, temía que pudieras lastimarte por tu absurda fantasía de ser una superheroína, Hinako decía que exageraba, y al final tenía razón… yo me preocupaba porque me importabas, mientras tú salías con tu supernovio "Joh…"-

El castaño se detuvo en seco al sentir una mano pesada tocando su hombro por detrás. Kensou nervioso volteó lentamente a ver su rostro enmascarado.

-Niño… tanto drama adolescente me irrita- Dijo Wolverine con un tono malhumorado, -Y no querrás conocerme cuando estoy irritado-

-L-Lo siento… señor- Respondió el castaño intimidado.

La estatura de Wolverine era menor que la del castaño, pero aun así, su apariencia y carácter eran intimidantes.

-Dijiste que ya te ibas ¿no?… creo que lo mejor es que lo hagas de una vez- Le aconsejó el mutante.

-¡C-Como usted diga, señor!- Contestó Kensou, yéndose rápidamente.

Al irse, Wolverine se acercó a la pelivioleta, quién no había sabido reaccionar a lo que su amigo le recriminó.

-¿Amigo tuyo?-

-Después de esto ya no sé si aún me considera su amiga…- Respondió la psíquica triste.

-Niña, ¿Qué edad crees que tengo?- Preguntó el mutante confundiendo un poco a la pelivioleta.

-¿Uh?... no lo sé… ¿c-cuarenta?-

Wolverine se cruzó de brazos frente a la psíquica.

-¿T-treinta?- Intento adivinar mientras jugaba con las puntas de sus dedos.

-Tengo más de 130 años, dejé de contar después de eso-

-Oh…- Athena se impresionó, -Bueno, si me lo pregunta, yo diría que se ve muy joven para su edad jeje- Dijo la psíquica nerviosa.

-Hace más de un siglo que dejé de ser un adolescente. Pero entiendo en cierta forma lo que pasas. Así que te daré un consejo para que puedas sobrevivir: No intentes complacer a los demás. Concéntrate en lo que quieres lograr ahora. Si a tu novio el rubio o el castaño les hace falta un poco de amor, ese no es tu problema y no tienes que sentirte culpable por ello. ¿Entiendes?-

-… c-creo que sí…- Respondió Athena quien paso de estar triste a asustada.

-Dicho esto, es hora de tu entrenamiento- Dijo el mutante mientras se dirigía a la sala de entrenamiento, -Yo seré tu instructor el día de hoy-

-¿Enserio?- Dijo Athena un poco más emocionada.

-Sí, y no quiero alumnos distraídos por problemas sentimentales, así que andando-

-¡A la orden!- Respondió la psíquica más motivada mientras comenzó a caminar junto al mutante.

Wolverine a pesar de ser muy malhumorado, era de los pocos compañeros con los que Athena se sentía cómoda para convivir.

-Perdón por hacerte lidiar con mis problemas, me imagino que no te agrada convivir con adolescentes- Dijo la psíquica.

-No soy de los que gustan hacer de niñera… pero ya he lidiado con otro héroe adolescente antes… por lo menos tú no eres irritante-

-¿Eso es un cumplido?, gracias, Wolvie-

-No me llames así-

-En serio, gracias por todo lo que haz hecho por mí- Dijo Athena abrazando el brazo del mutante.

-Meh- Wolverine siguió caminando mientras llevaba a la psíquica aferrada su brazo, -Puedes abrazar todo lo que quieras, pero nada de eso hará que me ablande con tu entrenamiento- Le advirtió el mutante mientras seguía su paso.

-¡Trato hecho!- Respondió la psíquica sin soltarlo mientras caminaba. Eso le hacía sentir mejor.


	12. Capítulo XII: (R)

"¡El torneo de pelea más grande de todos los tiempos regresa!, ¡THE KING OF FIGHTERS!, ¡este año en Nueva York!, Por medio de esta carta, se les hace la cordial invitación a participar en esta nueva edición. Como cada año, el torneo consistirá en enfrentamientos uno contra uno, entre dos equipos de tres personas, para pasar a la siguiente ronda… y blah, blah… blah"

Dijo un hombre rubio de cabello largo que vestía con pantalón azul, un chaleco y gorra roja.

-¿Blah blah blah?, Terry, deja de jugar, ¿qué más dice en la carta?- Preguntó otro hombre con el cabello del mismo color. Vestía con ropa casual, un pantalón azul, camisa blanca y una chamarra negra.

-Relájate Andy, parece que nunca has estado en un Kof, es lo mismo de cada año… solo cambia el lugar- Dijo Terry Bogard.

-¿Entonces nos hiciste venir a mi Andy y a mí, hasta tu casa solo para decirnos eso?- Dijo Mai Shiranui, quien acompañaba a Andy. Ella vestía con unos jeans azules y una blusa roja, además de llevar su largo cabello castaño sujeto en una larga coleta.

-En realidad solo llamé a Andy… tú te hiciste venir sola- Respondió el rubio guiñándole el ojo.

-¡Eres un grosero!, ¿Andy vas a dejar que tu hermano me hable de esa forma?-

El ninja dio un pequeño suspiro, -Lo siento Terry, hemos tenido algunos problemas en casa, y estamos algo tensos-

-Ah, problemas maritales eh…-

-Atrevido- Respondió Mai viéndolo con los ojos entreabiertos.

-Solo dinos que es lo que necesitas- Dijo Andy.

-¿Qué no es obvio?, ¡quiero que ustedes dos sean parte de mi equipo!-

-¿L-Los dos?- Preguntó Mai sorprendida, -¿Pero que hay de Joe?-

-Él lo entenderá- Dijo Terry, -Ustedes dos acaban de casarse, creo que no hay mejor manera de celebrarlo, que formando equipo este año, es decir, ahora somos familia y eso va antes que los amigos- Dijo Terry.

-Oh… muchas gracias Terry- Dijo Mai, -Esto significa mucho… lamento lo que te dije hace unos momentos-

-Descuida Mai, todo sea por fortaleces el amor entre ustedes dos- Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, -Además llamé a Joe antes y dijo que no podrá participar-

-Eres un…- Mai comenzó a golpear a Terry en la cabeza con uno de sus abanicos.

-Así que, Nueva York…- Se dijo Andy mientras tomó la carta para leerla ignorando el escándalo que tenían.

* * *

**Mientras tanto en un dojo de karate en Southtown.**

-¡¿NUEVA YORK?!, ¿escuché bien?, ¡¿iremos a Nueva York?!- Preguntó emocionada una joven japonesa de cabello castaño.

-Así es Yuri, es lo que dice en la carta- Respondió un hombre rubio que vestía con un dogi de karate anaranjado llamado Ryo Sakazaki.

-Mmm… con que Nueva York…- Se dijo Robert García, -Mi familia tiene un par de casas en Riverdale-

-¡Perfecto, ya tenemos hospedaje!, entonces todo está listo, ¿cuándo nos vamos?- Dijo Yuri.

-No te precipites Yuri- Se acercó Takuma Sakazaki. -¿Un torneo Kof a mitad del año y sin previo aviso?, no se oye muy confiable-

-Tiene razón el viejo, es un poco extraño- Dijo Robert.

-Más respeto que sigo siendo tu maestro- Lo regaño Takuma dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Auch!… lo siento maestro- se disculpó Robert sobándose la cabeza.

-Tienes razón, padre- Dijo Ryo, -Además, la carta no especifica quienes son los organizadores-

-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto…-Dijo el maestro mientras frotaba su barbilla, -Por otro lado… el negocio de los dojos ha estado yendo muy lento estos meses, y Nueva York es una de las ciudades más famosas y pobladas del mundo... participar en el torneo podría ser una buena forma de promocionar el Kyokugen karate-

-¡Tienes razón papá, ir a Nueva York es la mejor opción!- Dijo Yuri.

-Ustedes tres entren al torneo si quieren, y yo solo los acompañaré- Dijo Takuma.

-Mmm…- Después de pensarlo unos segundos, Ryo aceptó.

-¡Siiiiiiiií!- Gritó Yuri emocionada.

-Haré un par de llamadas, para que tengan la casa lista lo antes posible- Dijo Robert.

-¡Nos vamos a Nueva York!- Festejó Yuri.

* * *

**En Corea del sur…**

-¿Nueva York?, mm… he escuchado que hay muchos sujetos peligrosamente poderosos en esa ciudad- Se dijo un hombre de cabello castaño que vestía con un dogi blanco de taekwondo, -Es la oportunidad perfecta para corregir a esos villanos- Se dijo sonriendo mientras sus ojos brillaban.

-¿Uh?… el maestro Kim está un poco extraño, ¿no lo crees?- Susurró un enano de sombrero y garras llamado Choi.

-Tiene la misma mirada de cuando nos vio por primera vez- Respondió su compañero alto, barbón y gordo llamado Chang.

Ambos discípulos, lo veían desde lejos, mientras Kim leía la carta de invitación.

-¡Eso es debido a su sentido de la justicia!- Dijo una joven de cabello corto y azul.

-¡May-sunbae!- Respondieron los dos asustados, ya que su instructora apareció justo por detrás.

-El maestro Kim, es un gran defensor de la justicia, ¡con una voluntad inquebrantable, cuando ve a un ser malvado no duda en corregirlo!- Dijo May Lee orgullosa.

-Si… eso ya lo experimentamos por cuenta propia- Dijo Choi

-¿Creen que el maestro nos lleve con él a Nueva York?- Preguntó Chang

-¡Espero que sí!- Respondió Choi con una sonrisa, «Esa sería mi oportunidad de escapar y unirme a algún grupo de supervillanos, finalmente seré libre de este infierno» Pensó.

-Muy bien, basta de charla- Dijo May Lee, -Aún me deben 300 flexiones, ¡ánimo!, les compraré un helado si veo que dan su mejor esfuerzo-

-Yey… helado…- Respondieron ambos con falsa motivación.

* * *

**En la residencia Kusanagi, Shingo y Benimaru fueron citados por Kyo.**

-¡¿E-Estás diciendo que oficialmente seré parte de tu equipo?!- Preguntó Shingo Yabuki.

-Seh… ¿por qué no?- Respondió Kyo.

-¡SÍ!- Shingo saltó de felicidad, -¡Te prometo que no te defraudaré!-

-Tranquilo, guarda esa energía para el torneo- Dijo Kyo.

-Tienes razón, ¡debo ir a cortarme el cabello y contarle a mamá!- Shingo salió corriendo de la casa mientras saltaba de felicidad.

-Enserio, ¿por qué no sólo llamaste a Daimon?- Le cuestiono Benimaru.

-Estaremos bien con él, ha entrenado lo suficiente- Respondió Kyo con confianza mientras veía correr a su discípulo, -… o eso espero-

-Así que… el torneo comenzará en solo unos días, ¿no te parece algo extraño?- Dijo el rubio.

-Sí- Respondió el castaño, -Es por eso que tengo mucha curiosidad, he escuchado rumores de que Rugal Bernstein sigue con vida, y si tiene algo que ver con esto… no puedo dejarlo pasar-

-De cualquier modo, hay tantas cosas que no encajan… Nueva York no es precisamente la ciudad más tranquila para llevar a cabo cualquier tipo de plan malvado, además ¿qué es eso de entrada libre?-

-Significa que cualquier grupo de chiflados inexpertos puede inscribirse al torneo- Dijo Kyo.

-Lo sé, pero, ¿has visto las noticias?, esa ciudad está infestada de fenómenos con poderes que podrían entrar al torneo si quisieran-

-En ese caso… será divertido patear traseros superheróicos- Dijo Kyo con una sonrisa.


End file.
